Sakura del demonio negro
by loveedh
Summary: Él, esa persona que me salvó la vida…. Sasuke Uchiha, es un demonio que se reencuentra con su pasado al reconocer a un pequeña joven de diecisiete años. — ¿Crees que me importa la vida de una humana? — las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de la chica. —No… por favor— un débil y flojo susurro Maldito viejo. Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y miró a la caperucita rosa...
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Él, esa persona que me salvó la vida…._

Se adentró por los tétricos pasillos de aquella guarida, pasos seguros firmes y sobre todo, pasos molestos.

Odiaba fervientemente que le ordenarán alguna cosa, aun más… Algo que no le gustaba.

Asesinar, matar, herir, ensangrentar, Lo odiaba... Solo buscaba una sola cosa, y no era eso.

Tal vez, sí tenía que asesinar a alguien… pero solo a él.

A muy pesar de eso, era un orden al fin y como orden… Debía cumplirla.

Tanto cruzó el primer pasillo, comenzaron a escucharse gritos de humanos desesperados, gritos adoloridos, gritos que aterraban a cualquiera, menos a ellos… Las dos personas que estaban a ambos lados de él.

Él hizo una seña con la cabeza y los otros dos se retiraron, delante de él había unas rejas mientras que detrás de ella había personas temblando atemorizados completamente.

Y más rápido que un rayo la sangre salpicó a las paredes sin dejarles tiempo a los débiles humanos de por lo menos volver a gritar. Se detuvo exactamente en la conexión de ambas paredes, la esquina, apuntando con su ya manchada espada.

—Levántate— habló con voz firme y fría, sin tener ápice de remordimiento. Tapando su rostro con sus manos, se encontraba una pequeña gimiendo de dolor. — No lo repetiré— la poca paciencia se estaba notando en su voz.

Temblorosa y tambaleándose, la pequeña se levantó, dejando caer una melena llena de barro y escombros, de color rosa llegándole aproximadamente más debajo de su trasero.

Tenía una bata café, quien estaba rasgada por varios lados y le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas, su piel era blanca... a pesar de lo sucia que estaba. Su rostro era cubierto por sus temblorosas manos.

Cabello rosa…

—Muévete. — ordenó, tras haberlo escuchado caminó leve y bajó lentamente sus manos sin llegar abrir sus ojos, una vez que lo había abierto, un quejido salió de su boca tapándola con sus manos nuevamente, y que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres bañados en sangre, Había sido él.

Ese día estaba de muy mal humor, tenía poca paciencia… Odiaba a los humanos, y esa chica del frente estaba buscando una muerte. La empujó para que se moviera, pero al instante esta cayó al suelo.

Los humanos son tan débiles…

La agarró por la bata y la haló, mientras ella seguía llorando, sus pies se habían llenado de sangre al ser arrastrados por aquella cárcel cubierta de ese escalofriante color rojo.

— ¿Esa fue la que dijo mi lord? — preguntó acercándose el peliblanco. — Es bastante escuálida.

—Todos los humanos lo son, Suigetsu— habló, y volteó a ver a la chica.

—No sé para que la quiere, sólo en una mordida morirá— soltó con burla.

Una vez ya a las afuera de ese lugar, se dirigieron a la sala principal... donde debía entregar a la chica. Cruzaron un enorme marco con enormes adornos de plata, así como si de un palacio se tratara. Allí frente a él, estaba el pelinegro sádico.

Ante la presencia, el peliblanco que corresponde al nombre de Suigetsu hizo una reverencia, mientras que él solo se mantuvo allí retándole con la mirada al viejo sádico.

— ¡bravo, no tardaste menos de cinco minutos! Sasuke-kun— Aplaudió con una sonrisa, igual que su sobrenombre.

—Hmp— soltó, y arrojó a la pelirosa al suelo frente el pelinegro.

—Me la trajiste, ven aquí pequeña… Lo siento ¿Fue muy bruto él? — se agachó, para tomarla del mentón, levantándola un poco del suelo, sin embargo esta corrió su rostro muy rápido

— pequeña, no vuelvas hacer eso ¿Quedó claro? —su voz cambio totalmente, una más profunda, que se coló por los huesos de la pelirosa. Al instante, la pelirosa pegó un fuerte grito, era como si la estuvieran apretando al grado de romperle los huesos. Le faltaba el aire. Aquello tan doloroso se deshizo de su cuerpo y cayó al preciso momento en el suelo de rodillas nuevamente.

—Lo vez, no me gusta— dijo fingiendo pena, tan sarcástico, tan burlón.De la manera más rápida éste, la tomo del mentón y de la mano derecha, quedando él detrás de ella hundiendo su mentón con la abertura que se hace entre el cuello y el hombro. — Mírala.

Sabía que se refería a Sasuke, ya que lo estaba mirando a él. — ¿No sabes quién es? — preguntó el viejo sádico, socarrón.

— ¿Por qué debería saber quién es? —preguntó sin perturbarse, Suigetsu se levantó y miró a Sasuke. Más atrás Juugo.

— ¡Oh vamos Sasuke-kun! No seas tan recio— sonrió, y se lamió los labios lentamente.

—No sé quien es— respondió sin llegarla a mirar, y con una expresión de ápice en su rostro, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. El viejo rió, provocando un enorme pavor en la chica.

— ¿No la recuerdas? Vamos solo mírala—volvió a reír— Sálvala de morir en mis manos. Giró su rostro hacía la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba.

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos y miró al pelinegro delante de ella, quien por unos instantes la observó.

Sus ojos grandes y expresivos, verdes… verdes jade, atemorizados y cristalizados.

Ojos verdes, verdes jade….Su boca, pequeña... labios entreabiertos y resecos mientras que uno de ellos estaba partido al igual que la ceja derecha. Su cara llena de suciedad oscureciendo su verdadero tono de piel.

No caigas en ese maldito juego.- Una voz en su interior, lo hizo reaccionar. No es ella.

— ¿Y bien Sasuke-kun? — él lamió ahora el cuello de la pelirosa.

— ¿Crees que me importa la vida de una humana? — las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de la chica.

—No… por favor— un débil y flojo susurro.

—Habló, no quiere morir la pequeña... ¿Qué opinas Sasuke-kun? —

—Hmp, me importa poco lo que puedas hacer con ella— se dio la vuelta pretendiendo irse.

El viejo rió otra vez— vale, vale... cenemos y luego hablemos calmados. Hizo una seña con las manos y llegaron dos sirvientes tomaron a la pelirosa.

—Prepárense para la cena— se alejó por el pasillo de la izquierda— Tengo un encargo

para ti, Sasuke-kun. — dijo sonriendo para terminar girando su cabeza y desaparecer.

—Maldito viejo— murmuro el pelinegro.

— ¿Conoces a la enclenque? — omitió el hecho de llamar al gran conde 'Maldito Viejo'.

Miró el camino en el que se habían llevado a la chica.

—No—

Salió de la estancia, dejando a Suigetsu con la ceja levantada. Y a Juugo quién observó todo en silencio.

— ¡Ay demonios! Estoy rodeado de locos—negó con la cabeza e imitó a Sasuke.

Corrían apresuradamente los tres hombres uniformados, atravesaron la corte con rapidez interrumpiendo a los que yacían dentro de ésta.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que entren de esa manera inapropiada? — Regaño el hombre

volteándose, mirándoles furioso. El general…, los fulminaba con la mirada.

—Lo sentimos mucho, general— hicieron una reverencia apenados— pero es algo que al Rey le interesaría en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó este, El Rey mucho más atrás. Un hombre con cabello castaño, ojos verdes… Elegante, y con la vestimenta que lo caracterizaba. Él era el Rey de la región norte, el más aclamado y el más respetado, Él posea las extensiones de tierra más grande de todos los otros reyes.

Pero tenía problemas….

La única razón por lo que está vivo aparte de su reino. Siempre lo habían atacado, para derrocarlo claro está, pero continuamente había recibido intentos de secuestro… para su más preciado tesoro, por supuesto, todos fallidos en lo absoluto.

—Hemos tenidos noticias, son muy leves pero pueden significar algo— se mantuvo en reverencia hasta que el hombre de cabello castaño levantó la mano, indicándole a ambos soldados que subieran el escalón para acercarse a él.

—Su majestad, Recibimos información de los oficiales que se encuentran en el pueblo cerca de los valles a tres días de aquí— hizo una pausa— hubo turbios movimientos en el pueblo, sospechamos que se trata de la señorita.

—Algunos pueblerinos dijeron que era una banda de maleantes quienes llevaban consigo algunos esclavos. —

—Solo quiero saber, la exacta posición donde podría estar. —

—Hacemos todo lo posible, mi señor… Ellos no dejaron pistas ni nada, es como si hubieran desaparecido—

—La voy a encontrar donde sea que esté—dijo decidido, su voz fue firme haciendo que sus oficiales armados asintieran sólo con la cabeza. —Pagarán por esto quien sea que lo haya hecho.

.

Colocó el último trozo de tela en el lugar correcto, la tomó de los hombros para que esta se girara. Pestaño nerviosa, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que estaban allí? ¿Qué querían de ella?

— ¿Quiénes son? — susurró con la cabeza gacha, no podía verlos… era un extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo el estar en un lugar así, lleno de penumbras... A pesar de ser tener algunos artículos de plata tanto por los marcos, ventanas, y el mismísimo alumbrado.

Las dos rieron en su cara con descaro, una de ellas se volteo tomando el largo cabello de la pelirosa y colocándolo de un lado para acomodar la parte de atrás del vestido, inmediatamente lo soltó y tomó un cepillo.

—Eso no es algo que podamos decir nosotras, humana— dijo.

¿Por qué se referían a ella como humana? ¿No lo eran ellas también? Era muy extraño, giró su cara pensando en donde demonios estaba, ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Este no era su hogar… este no era el castillo de su padre.

—Déjenme ir…— pidió. Una de las sirvientes giró su rostro hacía la chica de cabello rosa.

—No somos quienes lo deciden, niña— Respondió una de las castañas. — Ya estás lista.

— ¿L-lista? — Tartamudeo. No supo que más sucedía allí, sólo la arrastraron por todo aquel imponente palacio.

—Una humana que el rey dijo que no lastimarán…— Antes de continuar, su compañera la interrumpió;

— ¿Te da curiosidad saber quién es? — Preguntó.

—Nos cortarían la cabeza, sólo con intentar saber quién es ésta. — Soltó en modo de respuesta. Hablaban de forma rara, y poco entendible para la chica de cabello rosa.

Soltó un audible suspiro. —Sasuke-san no ha estado últimamente, ¿verdad?

—No, ha estado del peor humor. Está buscando que él lo mate.

—Imposible y lo sabes. Jamás pasaría, Sasuke-san es inmortal al lado del conde.

Inmortal.- Pensó la pelirosa muy confundida. ¿Sasuke-san? Él es el hombre que la había sacado de aquella celda, aquel asesino sin piedad.

Una bestia.

—Está prohibido hablar de eso, Rose. Si quieres conservar tu cabeza en su lugar, no hables exactamente de eso, frente a Orochimaru-sama. Volteo a ver a una asustadiza pelirosa;—Si no quieres morir, será mejor que hagas caso a todo lo que te ordenen—

¿Qué? No sabía ni porqué caminaba, ni porqué las seguía. ¿Morir? ¿Por qué hablan tan a la liguera sobre la muerte?

—Camina—

Atravesó aquel marco con adornos en plata y diamantes, Sí lo era, pero había ese terrible lugar a donde la habían llevado, asesinando a muchas personas dentro de la misma. No sabía que podía pasarle a ella estando en un lugar así.

—Oh, pero sí ya está aquí la princesa— dijo el pelinegro, Orochimaru.

—Señor— ambas mujeres hicieron una reverencia, dejando ver a una atemorizada pelirosa, detrás de ellas.

—allí está, ven siéntate— ordenó, pero está simplemente no hizo nada, se quedó allí sin hacer nada. —debes ser obediente…

No hizo caso. Su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza y sus ojos se humedecieron, la respiración se le cortó en ese preciso instante. Aquel atroz hombre se refería a ella.

El conde se levantó de la mesa y todos a excepción del pelinegro más joven giraron sus cabezas al lado contrario a donde estaba éste.

—Pequeña… —Se acercó caminando lento. El cuerpo de la pelirosa tembló… ese hombre de adelante la aterraba. — No tengas miedo, no te haré daño.

Sus piernas no le respondían.

—Me resultas muy útil como para hacerte daño. — Hizo una pausa y la tomó del mentón mirándola directo el rostro. Tomando de sorpresa a todos, el viejo de cabello negro unió los pálidos labios suyos con los rosado labios de la ojos jade.

Maldito viejo.

—No ocultaron bien la herida de su labio. —

—lo lamentamos, señor —

Luego vieron a la pelirosa, que se quedó congelada con sus finos dedos encima de sus labios. Sasuke volteo su rostro neutro, Orochimaru era una broma, y por ende no le importaba. Sin embargo…

—Ah, Sasuke-kun... he allí tu sorpresa— Reveló.

El joven pelinegro miró enfadado al viejo, ¿Por qué joderle la vida? Tenía ganas de

degollarlo ahí mismo, sin importarle más nada. Descubrió el juego desde hace rato y no le gustaba.

—Esta pequeña pelirosa debe traerte muchos recuerdos, ¿Eh Sasuke-kun? — Dijo sus ojos de serpiente se llenaron de maldad. —después que cenemos, te diré lo que tengo para ti. —

De un momento de silencio se formó y la pelirosa fue tomada con delicadeza y fue

depositada en la silla al frente de Sasuke por dos hombres que estaban vestidos con trajes elegantes, sin embargo, sus caras eran tapadas por vendas blancas.

La chica moría de miedo, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Quería marcharse de ese tenebroso lugar y alejarse de estas extrañas personas. Su rostro más pálido de lo habitual reflejaba el miedo que desbordaba cada una de sus poros en ese momento.

Sirvieron comida. Lo extraño fue, que, sólo para la pelirosa había comida... para los otros cuatro había simplemente copas, llena de lo que creía ella, vino tinto, de un color más parecido a la sangre.

— ¿No piensas tocar tu comida, pequeña? — Se tomó la molestia de preguntar el sádico pelinegro con ojos de serpiente. Ella simplemente no respondía y agachó su cabeza. La sola presencia de esos hombres le aterraba realmente.

— ¿No habla ó qué? — soltó el peliblanco riendo.

—Eso cambiará... —musitó despacio y con malicia, mientras le daba un sorbo al liquido en la copa. Miró a Sasuke interesado, después de un turbio silencio, volvió a hablar.

—Verás, la misión para ti es sencilla— volvió a tomar de la copa— Cristal hexagonal.

Todos a excepción de ambos pelinegros se impresionaron. Sí que su amo y señor estaba demente, ¿Cristal hexagonal? Hablar de ese poderoso objeto, era la exterminación de ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, viejo? —Habló por primera vez Sasuke, quien sólo tuvo su mirada de indiferencia ante el objeto mencionado.

—Calma, querido Sasuke-kun. Detalles, en el salón. Aquí no es buen lugar. —

Por su parte la pelirosa alzo su mirada, tan sólo un poco. Vio a todos los presentes, detallándolos, intentando descubrir el porqué la tenían.

El pelinegro, de ojos como serpientes… ojos que no se atrevía a mirar, estaba en la

cabecera. A su misma vez, el otro pelinegro de ojos sumamente negros, estaba a la

derecha. Luego de una silla más estaba un peli anaranjado, de expresiones tranquilas y serenas, rasgos que se le hicieron muy familiares, demasiado diría. Luego de él a su frente, el peliblanco de antes. Cerca de Orochimaru, estaba un hombre de cabello blanco, se encontraba levantado un poco más atrás.

Volvió su mirada al gigante hombre de cabello naranja, y este la miró.

Lo conocía, sólo que no recordaba.

El hombre, sabía que ella estaba muerta de miedo… pero no podía hacer nada, su amo

lo mataría. La conocía, sabía de dónde era, y quien era. Juugo sabía que la chica está

intentando recordarlo.

Apretó sus temblorosos labios, reprimiendo el intenso deseo de gritar. Bajó su mirada a sus manos que estaban en su regazo apretando la tela roja de su elegante vestido. Su vista se fue nublando al grado de ya no ver sus manos, tan solo unas blancas siluetas de ellas.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y miró a la caperucita rosa con detenimiento.

_Estaba jodido_

La tomó del brazo y la cargó como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

—Ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo, Orochimaru. —dijo con una enorme apatía para luego

desaparecer junto a la chica.

Primera vez en siglos que lo había llamado así. Estaba jugando con fuego, y ese viejo podría que quedaron allí se tensaron, la atmosfera había cambiado.

— ¿Quién es esa mujer? — Pensó perturbado el pelo blanco, Suigetsu.

—Ya comenzamos. —dijo Orochimaru indiferente. El hombre que estaba detrás de él quien

se mantuvo también en silencio durante todo ese rato, asintió simplemente con la cabeza.

Algo se avecinaba.

Abrió los ojos con pesar, sentía un leve adormecimiento en su cuerpo que le costó bastante levantarse. Miró su alrededor, estaba en una cama… ¿En qué momento? Alarmada se levantó y se inspeccionó a ella misma. Supo que no estaba herida, y que estaba completa.

Aquella habitación era oscura, apenas era alumbrado por dos enormes encendedores a la esquina, sin embargo, seguía oscuro. Buscó una puerta para salir de aquella estancia, y la encontró cuando se dirigió a ella, escuchó:

—Quédate aquí. — Ordenó para nada sutil, aquella voz llena de frialdad.

Se congeló al escucharlo.

— ¿Q-quien eres? — preguntó la chica, pero él decidió ignorarla. — D-déjame ir.

De la oscuridad salió Sasuke y se acercó a ella, que retrocedió con cautela y nervios. Puedo ver su rostro a la perfección y vagos recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente.

Carbón, papel, dibujos, sangre. Todo estaba fluyendo en su mente, hasta que él habló nuevamente.

—Tu nombre—Ordenó autoritario. Aquel hombre estaba delante de ella, era más o menos cabeza y media más alto que ella. Puesto a que todos los otros de ese castillo, eran muy altos delante de ella.

Luego de un tenue silencio, la pelirosa armó un poco de valor.

—S-Sakura. — Los ojos del azabache se entrecerraron viéndola. Claro, ella no le devolvía

la mirada.

Era idéntica.

Nuevamente armó valor de donde no tenía.

—Q-quiero salir de este lugar. P-por favor — Su voz temblaba, ¿Por qué sentía miedo?

Sí había peleado muchas veces con Sai y lo derrotaba, era fuerte. Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan pequeña y frágil antes esos hombres?

Apretó sus puños. La estaba ignorando.

—L-llévame con mi padre. Podrán pagarte muy bien, p-por favor… — Estaba

tartamudeando, y él sólo la ignoraba. Estaba delante de ella sólo ignorándola. —Te lo ruego.

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron y en su garganta se hizo un enorme nudo. Pudo apenas articular…

—S-Sasuke—

—Anastasia—

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par a par. Permitiendo que las primeras lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

El nombre de su madre salió de los labios de aquel apuesto pelinegro.

* * *

chan chaaaan~

¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola, disculpen la tardanza. Demasiada larrrrga mi excusa :c

**dani24ela**aquí Sakura tiene 17 años.. la cosa es que la tildan de "Pequeña" por la historia de Sasuke. más adelante, podrás darte cuenta del por qué es la pequeña. Gracias por comentar.

**sakur****hita,****Jess Wazowski, Besscy **gracias por comentar... *pulgar arriba* *Besito* ^^

Sin más.. el capítulo ya está aquí.

:)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"_Lo prometiste"- rió- será tu maldición, eh. Que irónico, ¿no? _

_Sasuke._

Abrió sus ojos, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Había tenido un recuerdo y no le agradaba.

Estaba en una especie de cueva, oscuridad en su totalidad. Se levantó y caminó a la salida del lugar una especie de cortina pesada, la hizo a un lado y la luz se hizo presente. Se encontraba dentro de una cascada. Adentró su cabeza al torrente de agua y cerró los ojos lentamente.

¿Por qué involucrarla a ella? En especial a ella….—Lo maldijo en su mente.

Fue a esa cueva a calmar sus pensamientos como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Pero nada le estaba resultando, seguía igualmente enojado.

Sasuke, ese era su nombre. Sasuke Uchiha.

**Flashback.**

—_Ya van a comenzar. — Murmuro alegre. Dio un respingón al instante de escuchar el sonido proveniente del cielo. Alzó su rostro y vio el cielo como era alumbrado por muchos fuegos artificiales. _

—_Hmp — El pelinegro giró su rostro hacía ella, viendo su perfil. El rostro de la chica era alumbrado por muchos colores. Muchos colores la verdad. Su tosca mente fue interrumpida cuando ella volteo a verlo. Sus ojos verdes, lo vieron con intensidad. — Debo irme._

— _¿Por qué? —_

—_Debo hacerlo, Anastasia. — _

—_Quiero que te quedes, por favor. — su mirada lo decía todo, no quería que se marchara. _

_Otra vez esos colores en su rostro, haciéndole resaltar mucho más sus ojos verdes. _

_Extendió una mano hacia él._

_Lo abrazó. —Por favor._

**Flashback End.**

De un fuerte empujón hicieron que ella entrara a la sala. Se tropezó y cayó al suelo de bruces.

—Se acabó la gentileza. — Soltó despectivamente. Y la tomó alzándola sin problema. — Tu trabajo será; Apaciguar a la bestia.

La pelirosa estaba desorbitada, ¿Qué hablaban? ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Comenzaba a exasperarse. No sabía nada y ellos hablaban como si lo hiciera. Ese hombre de antes, su nombre era Orochimaru, de aspecto horripilante.

— Te lo explico para que entiendas. — la sentó al frente del escritorio. — Estás aquí porque yo lo decidí. Y harás todo lo que yo te ordene o si no el rey del norte, el gran Sakumo Haruno, morirá.

Su padre. ¿Su padre iba a morir? Eso era lo que acaba de escuchar del conde Orochimaru.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron nuevamente.

—Mi vida está contada desde el día que ordené tu captura, Sakura Haruno. —

Se atrevió hablar.

— ¿P-por qué? —

¿Por qué estaba allí y no la intentaba lastimar? Su voz había cambiado, no era como si no tuviera miedo, era que por sus venas corría la adrenalina de su curiosidad. Aquel hombre serpiente no le pareció tan intimidante en ese momento.

—No sabes nada acerca de esta retorcida historia. Eres muy joven— hizo un pausa y sonrió—Tu madre no fue muy sincera…

—Orochimaru. — Pronunció lentamente y con un tono de amenaza en su voz, Sasuke hacía acto de presencia en ese momento. El conde rió un poco.

—Me cachaste. Le decía a la pequeña que hará todo lo que yo le ordene. — Sakura abrió los ojos a ver a Sasuke allí. Eran unas personas muy extrañas. Había aparecido, ni siquiera lo escuchó abrir la puerta, no lo escuchó en nada.

—Te lo advertí—

—Ella es tu única salvación, y…— lo silenció cuando su espada amenazó con abrir su cuello.

Sakura se levantó rápido de la silla en la que se encontraba, mirando a Sasuke asustada.

—Aun no lo entiende. — rió Orochimaru. — La vendrán a buscar en cualquier momento.

Ya se han enterado que está aquí.

—Maldición. — Soltó bruscamente y quitó la espada de su pálido cuello. Volteo a ver a la pelirosa. Sin esperar a que la chica reaccionara la tomó en brazos y desapareció. No sin antes ver a Orochimaru quien sonreía.

.

Dos minutos después la puerta fue derribada. Tres hombres estaban delante de él.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó con cautela y con un aire en su voz de amenaza.

—Ya se la ha llevado. Sabía que vendrías a llevártela. — Rió— Has llegado tarde, Madara.

—No juegues conmigo— Sentenció.

—será difícil encontrar su rastro ahora, ya que se la ha llevado consigo. — dijo.

—Difícil sí, pero no imposible. —

Se retiró dejando a los otros dos atrás.

—Me temo que Sasuke es muy hábil —

—Lo es. No lo conseguirán. Es por eso que Madara se frustra.

Oh, el temible Madara hace aparición. El temido por todos los demonios, el soberano rey estaba ahí, y bastante enojado.

.

La dejó en el suelo sin tener ninguna intensión de ser caballeroso.

— ¿Q-qué sucede? —Preguntó asustada. — ¿Q-quién está detrás de mí?

Ella no sabía nada. Una parte de él se sintió ¿bien? Y la otra se reprendía. Nadie se había tomando las molestias de explicarle a la joven chica que habían seres muy **poderosos** detrás de ella. Que estaba en peligro. Que Orochimaru no debió ordenar que la sacaran del castillo.

No había ningún lugar seguro excepto junto a él. Ningún otro lado. Él era el único que podía protegerla ahora. ¿Cómo se lo explicaba? ¿Cómo le explicaba a la princesa que la buscaban para algo terrible? ¿Cómo le explicaba a la joven de diecisiete años que él no era humano?

— ¿D-dónde está m-mi padre? ¿E-está bien él? —preguntó. — Por favor… q-quiero ir con él. Por favor.

Por favor.

—No puedes. —

—No estoy entendiendo nada…— agachó su cara, al borde de la desesperación. Sasuke lo sabía. Lo sabía todo. Dudó que Orochimaru hiciera esto por mero placer… había algo, y de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Dudaba que Orochimaru sacara a Sakura de su protección para sólo deleite. Él no podía arriesgarse a su misma destrucción. Removió su cabello y vio a la pelirosa removerse. ¿Tendría que decirle a ella… todo?

Eso parece eh. —Pensó frustrado el gran príncipe.

—Hay seres que están detrás de ti. — Comenzó. La ojos jade alzó su rostro hacía el pelinegro. — Quieren atraparte sólo para una cosa… evitar su destrucción.

— ¿P-por qué?... ¿Por qué y-yo? —Tartamudeo asustada. Sasuke removió su cabello otra vez. Maldición.

—Porque tu madre así lo permitió. —

— ¡¿Mi madre?! —

—Tu madre hizo algo en ti, que evitaría la destrucción de alguien…—La chica lo

interrumpió:

—No estoy entiendo nada…— soltó— Por favor. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Estaba intentando explicarle lo que sucedía, sin embargo, la pelirosa le estaba interrumpiendo a cada momento y eso lo hacía enojar, puesto que él no gozaba de una paciencia muy extensa que se diga.

—Tsk. No tienes permitido hablar, ni decir nada. —Una vocecilla en su mente habló por él. No tengo pensado hacerlo.

Rápidamente tomó de los hombros a Sakura haciendo que ésta no se moviera. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y miró sus ojos por primera vez, mientras Sasuke le devolvía la mirada. Al instante sus ojos se tornaron escarlata y sintió un espasmo en todo su cuerpo, seguida de una gran opresión en el pecho. Sus piernas le temblaron, pensó que iba a morir ahí.

Sintió un enorme vacío en la boca del estómago.

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron, y supo en ese instante que él era un demonio. Sakura se deshizo en sus brazos, la pelirosa tenía los ojos abiertos y ausentes. No estaba allí. Casi al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar apresuradamente por sus mejillas.

Le estaba haciendo daño, pese a eso, no conocía otra manera de hacerlo. Ella no debía saber nada, y no le quedaba otra opción que esa. No sabía cómo hacerlo de otra manera. Al momento sus ojos comenzaron a volverse negro nuevamente, la pelirosa pegó un grito

Y estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Sólo conocía un humano que lo resistía. Y no era muy normal, que se diga. Era conocido como demonio blanco.

—Tú…— Sakura estaba temblando. Sus ojos ya volvieron a la normalidad. Verde jades.

.

Bajó de la carroza rápidamente y no quiso tener la intención de ser educado. Apresurando más el paso de lo que debía, entró por enorme mural de plata y cristal.

—Padre, me he enterado de que Sakura ha desaparecido. —Dijo con enojo, pero aún más con preocupación. —

—No sé como la capturaron. — Respondió inmediatamente— Ella no había salido en esos días. Sabes que es imposible que salga más allá del castillo.

— ¿Y alguien que la pudiera sacar de aquí? Sakura es muy inocente. Pudo haber confiado en alguien, padre.

—Todos están aquí, y nadie se infiltró, estoy casi seguro. — dio un golpe a la mesa que estaba delante de él.

— ¿Y si la barrera… ya perdido su poder? —

—Imposible.

—Padre, es lo único que podemos considerar. — Su rostro había pasado a la seriedad pura.

El rey Haruno se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la enorme ventana.

—Mi temor llegó. Prepárate. Es hora de ir a buscar a Sakura. —

—Sí padre. —Hizo una pausa— ¿Y Sai?

—Todos los que sean necesarios. —

—Sí.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la misma cueva de antes, lejos, muy lejos del pueblo. El no había

sentido la presencia de Madara ni de los otros dos. ¿Por qué? Volteo a ver a la pelirosa, quien estaba durmiendo en la cama que estaba allí, detrás de él.

Si no era porque el viejo sádico le dijo que ellos vendrían, ya la hubiesen capturado. Y él no se lo perdonaría. Aquella joven que yacía dormida en la cama era parte de su pasado completamente a pesar de él negara todo lo que tendría que ver con ó a mirar a la joven cuando ésta emitía sonidos, indicando que se estaba despertando.

No tardó mucho en abrir esos ojos verdes brillantes y cristalizados, no podía moverse, no por ahora… Sasuke se colocó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó alterada.

—Lo hice por tu bien— Sólo dijo, esas palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos, aunque lo había dicho de una manera fría, y sin tener ningún cambio de expresión en su rostro.

—Mi madre… Anastasia… ¿Tú no eres... —

—Humano—Terminó Sasuke la oración. Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lohizo… se quedó ida en ese momento. Volvió rápidamente a la tierra.

— ¿Q-qué tiene q-que ver mi madre con todo e-esto? — Se giró, no pensaba responderle.

Después de que su pregunta quedara en el aire alrededor de unos minutos, volvió hacer una pregunta— ¿Por qué no respondes?— preguntó confundida.

— Porque no me da la gana.

Sorprendió a la pelirosa con esa respuesta. Y el primer pensamiento de Sakura fue _Maldito descortés._

.

—Necesito de tus servicios Kakashi — Observó al hombre con cautela. Éste alzó sólo un poco su rostro dejando visible únicamente su ojo derecho, todo lo demás era cubierto por una máscara.

—Rey del norte… Sakumo Haruno.- No se sorprendió ante el hecho. Sin embargo se levantó de la silla que usaba para sentarse. — Haz salido de tu cueva.

—Sabes que sólo era por el bien de mi hija… —Dijo con seriedad— Pero… ellos se…—

Kakashi interrumpió:

—Se le han llevado. —concluyó. No fue necesario responder para que el peli-plateado

supiera que estaba en lo correcto.

—Debo encontrarla lo más pronto posible—

—Calma, si la tienen, no le harán daño… todavía tienen que esperar a la tercera luna. —

Hizo una pausa y se llevó la mano al mentón. — Sasuke no permitirá que le hagan daño.

— ¡Patrañas! Ese sólo es un maldito demonio. —Rugió molesto el rey.

—Cuidado con lo que dices…, tu hija puede estar en manos de uno muy loco—Volvió a

sentarse en la misma silla de antes. — Partiremos al anochecer.

—Es lo mejor para ti, eh demonio blanco. —soltó y tomaba algún lugar para sentarse. Vino sólo, puesto que su hijo y Sai, lo esperarían en el pueblo. Ya les había avisado la decisión del peliplateado… Confiaba en los años de amistad, y pudo casi predecir que así sería.

.

* * *

aja aja aja... ¿Qué les pareció?

Pronto sabrán algunas cosas..

En el próximo capítulo, más recuerdos de Sasuke. :)

Nos leemos.

Matta ne~


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**::Flashback::**

—_Ese demonio no debió permitir que la sacaran de aquí. —Soltó con desprecio cargado. Kakashi solo soltó un suspiro de resignación. Ese hombre de ahí no tenía compón, seguía siendo igual de terco._

—_No le sucederá algo a ella, estoy seguro. No pueden hacerle nada y lo sabes. — Continuó— Ellos mismos lo saben_

— _Yo lo sé- Casi se lo creía pero no- Ella no sabe nada sobre todo esto, Kakashi. Es muy joven y muy esperanzada._

—_Debiste contarle hace ya, para que ella nació...— dijo esperando alguna reacción agresiva del Rey. Sabía que se había expresado algo duro._

—_Es mi hija igual… Kakashi. —Su pecho se contrajo. — Ella no tiene la culpa de lo cabeza dura que fue su madre._

—_Ese es el destino. La historia no puede volverse a repetir ¿O sí?—_

— _¿Que pretendes? Mi hija no va a morir para que esto termine. —_

_El silencio reinó y nadie supo qué decir en ese momento. Kakashi entendió en ese momento que ese era el sentimiento de protección de un padre hacia su hija. Ese era el más fiel de los sentimientos. ¿Hacer que la paz por fin reine el mundo quizás, por la vida de tu hija? El rey prefirió la vida de su hija que la del exterminio de miles de demonios._

**::End flashback::**

Kakashi tomó unas píldoras y las metió en un pequeño envase marrón, desvió su mirada al horizonte y se destapó su ojo derecho… rojo, como demonio.

—Esperemos que funcione—Soltó al aire, pero más que eso, esperaba que alguien más respondiera aunque nadie más estuviera en la sala. El tenue silencio que se había formado fue interrumpido cuando alguien entraba a la sala.

—Kakashi-san, ya estamos listos.—

—hm.—

Algo más podría ocurrir, y eso estaba grabado en la mente del pelo blanco… algo que nadie podía evitar, nada ni nadie podía. De eso estaba totalmente seguro, puesto que, el destino así estaba pactado. El no fallaba con sus _presensimientos, _no por nada le decían Demonio blanco.

.

.

.

Llevó una pequeña manzana a su boca. Estaba jugosa sí, a lo mejor no le quitaría el hambre, pero era mejor que nada. Tenía ya un día en esa -Cueva, según ella- y no había podido ver la luz del sol o alguna otra cosa. Ese _hombre _de ahí la miraba fríamente y sin ánimos de ser amable. La ponía incómoda en la total expresión de la palabra.

—_¡Quiero salir de aquí!_— Pensó enojada mentalmente.—_Esperaré a que duerma...¡Shannaro! Necesito escapar._—

—Yo no duermo— soltó sin verla. La pelirosa tembló brevemente y fingió demencia, pues él era un demonio y se supone que esa era la clase de poderes que debía tener, ¿No? Vio las paredes como si fueran su escape y luego de un segundo fijó su vista en el pelinegro que le daba una gran vista de su formada espalda.

—Sí eres un demonio…—tragó grueso antes de terminar por completo su pregunta— ¿Por que me tienes aquí? D-digo… ¿Eres fuerte, no? Has m-matado sin piedad y… y-—Antes, notó que Sasuke se levantó, aún si girar a verla. La estaba escuchando.—¿P-por qué me tienes aquí?

**::Flashback::**

_Corre, corre, corre pequeña hechicera. Créeme no podrás huir de tu verdad._

_Su hermoso vestido quedó atrapado entre el espeso y filoso monte, desesperada por salir de aquello que podría ser su fin quedó atrapada entre los peligrosos arbustos de espinas arañando sus mejillas, sus antebrazos, y sus manos también. _

_Corre, corre, corre pequeña hechicera. De esto no podrás escapar._

_Sollozó en la oscuridad, ya no tenía escapatoria, su depredador estaba delante de ella a punto de acabar con su vida. Ella tan débil y sin poderes algunos. Sólo veía una radiante sonrisa que lo que le provocaba era miedo y más terror. Era su fin. Vio que su atacante se lanzó hacia ella sin contemplación y aunque lo esperó, él nunca llegó. _

_En su lugar…_

_Un apuesto pelinegro de ojos rojos como la sangre estaba extendiendo su mano hacia ella. ¿Dónde estaba su atacante? ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre bestia de dientes filosos y cabello rojo? Ya no estaba. ¿Él la había salvado?... ¿Por qué también tenía los ojos rojos?_

_Tomó su mano. Y supo que él la había salvado de ser devorada. _

—_G-gracias..._—

.

.

.

— _Dejaste que escapara_—_Se escuchó molesto. Dio un "suave" golpe a la mesa que le costó mucho la estabilidad al objeto mencionado. _—_Tendremos problemas por ese pequeño acto de heroísmo. Ella es una hechicera… y si no lo sabías… ellas nos matan, Sasuke._

_Le habló como si él fuera un niño, y frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Creía que era estúpido? No había otra cosa que lo molestara más que eso._

— _¿Por qué la salvaste? —Preguntó una segunda voz, ésta vez, femenina. — ¿La conoces de algún lado, Sasuke-kun?_

—_No madre, no la conozco. —Se giró hacía ella. Una mujer de tez increíblemente blanca como la nieve, cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche. Demasiado hermosa, para ser real. Ella estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero la interrumpieron._

—_Es tu vida o la de esa bastarda a la que has salvado. —_

—_Hmp. —_

—_Fugaku, por favor…—_

_Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, Sasuke salió de la estancia. No soportaba ese tipo de situaciones… se volvían irritante cada vez más. Los odiaba cada vez más. Excepto su madre y creadora, a ella la respetaba. Sólo estaba rodeada de muchas bestias._

_Todo era por salvar la vida de una humana. ¿Qué tan significante pudiera ser eso? El problema radica en que la persona que salvó, era una hechicera. Una repugnante hechicera de ojos terriblemente irresistibles._

_He ahí el dilema. Había salvado a su peor enemigo. Y todos se le vinieron encima._

_::Flashback::_

—_Escapó de aquí, Sasori la fue a buscar para traerla aquí. Necesitábamos algo de información, ellas pretende usar el poder del Cristal en nuestra contra. Y tú dejaste que escapara._

—_Pudo haberte hechizado, ¿Sasuke? — Estaba preocupada por su hijo,qué más podía hacer._

—_No puede ser posible. —_

_._

_._

_::End Flashback::_

_La equívoca idea de pensar que había estado hechizado por ella fue desecha casi unos segundos de haberlo planteado su madre, puesto que era imposible, y su padre lo sabía. Ellos, especialmente él y su hermano, no podían ser hechizados. Aunque nadie más sabía ese secreto, ellos lo usaban en contra de los mismos demonios… los Uchiha no confiaban en nadie, ni en ellos, ni en nadie más._

_La sensación de enojo no pasó, siguió ahí latente. Entonces… ¿Por qué mierda la salvó? Y por más que pensara, no podía, sólo podía pensar en los extraños ojos verdes cristalinos de la repugnante hechicera de cabello rosa. —"La mataré" —pensó enojado._

**_::End Flashback::_**

—Porque debo protegerte— cortó

—¿D-debes?—El volteo a verla. Ella le devolvió la mirada confundida, sin retractarse.— No entiendo.

—Y no vas a entenderlo.—

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Que era todo esto? Ya estaba harta de que no se le explicara por qué demonios estaba allí, o por qué ese pelinegro, muy hermoso y cabezota la dejara peor con todo eso de "Debo protegerte".

—Sí intentaras explicarme toda esta mierda de historia, lo entendería.— respondió entre molesta e irónica.—_menudo idiota_

—molestia.—

—HMP!—

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Esto sí, iba a ser una tortura. _Maldita mocosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía?_

Sakura se giró, realmente Sasuke era una tortura. Se levantó de la cama cuando su mirada se encontró con algo que la sorprendió mucho.

Había una fotografía donde él -el idiota- estaba, y era solo un pequeño, al lado de él, uno más alto, (_¿Un hermano quizás?_) una mujer muy muy hermosa pensó, a su lado estaba un hombre de expresiones muy duras. _**¿Su familia?**_

El pelinegro notó que la chica se acercó al portarretrato que tenía a un lado de la habitación. ¿Que pensaría? Ellos no están aquí. Su familia ya no está, ni su comprensible madre, ni su orgulloso padre, ni su calmado e inteligente hermano. _**Estaba sólo.**_ No tenía a nadie. Pues era un demonio joven que estaba solo. Vio a Sakura agarrar el objeto que le estaba causaba pensamientos tontos.

_Pero... Sus sentimientos, reales._

Sakura, sintió algo en su corazón y en su pecho, que hizo que su mirada entristeciera. Sintió un abismal vacío en la boca del estómago, buscó a Sasuke, él le devolvió la mirada para decirle todo sin realmente emitir ni una palabra. Las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos, ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Era él? ¿Eran los sentimientos de él? ¿De Sasuke?

—Es tu familia— No sonó a pregunta, que era la principal intención de la pelirosa, pero no le salió muy bien.

Sasuke no respondió. Y Sakura lo entendió.

_Ya ellos no están en este mundo, Sasuke se lo hizo saber._

—Estos... S-sentimientos... Son triste, Sasuke— pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas.— lo siento muchísimo.

¿Por qué sus sentimientos ellas los sintió? Nadie había podido saberlo. Nadie había podido sentirlo... Y ella, parada ahí llorando por algo que aún no conocía, estaba sintiendo lo que Sasuke había estaba ocultando hasta de él mismo.

Sasuke se movió con pasos lentos hacia ella. Y la vio fijamente. ¿Por qué lloraba? Y mucho peor por qué le mostró lo que siente. A lo mejor esas eran las lágrimas que él no lloró. Y que ella por ser así, débil y pequeña y llorona, si lo hacía.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación, el cuerpo de la pelirosa se adormeció y antes de que cayera él la sostuvo, la observó dormida. ¿Cómo podía ser ella el ser más poderoso y caer dormida así, solo por él mostrarle algo tan pequeño como lo que él sentía? La recostó en la cama y no pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Por un momento la detalló a la perfección.

Tez increíblemente blanca, tenía unas contables pecas en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Si la observaba bien, le resultaba que no era idéntica a la madre. Ya que Anastasia era más morena, también, el color rosa de su cabello era más fuerte y oscuro, el de Sakura es más pastel. Las cejas eran finas líneas color rosa, adornaban su cara y hacían juego con las pequeñas pecas que tenía.

Su nariz mucho más respingada, sus labios entreabiertos de un color rosa pastel, delgados pero bastantes provocadores... ¿Qué? eliminó ese pensamiento en seguida.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio la herida de su labio inferior. Sintió una ira apoderarse de su cuerpo, él fue partícipe de eso. La lastimó, arrastrándola al suelo, tirándola.

Ella... Sakura

Era mucho más bella que su madre. Era hermosa. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello rosa largo. Era mucho más hermosa que su madre.

_Entonces..._

¿Por qué hizo eso en ella? ¿Por qué hechizarla? ¿Por qué hacerla un arma? ¿Por qué condenarla?

Si era tan hermosa...

—Sasuke-sama— hizo la entrada el peloanaranjado, Juugo. Interrumpiendo a Sasuke que estaba descubriendo el misterio más grande, Sakura.

—Juugo—anuncio sin dejar de verla.— ¿Por qué la sacaste de su lugar? —

Giró a verlo, realmente molesto.

—Órdenes señor.—bajó su rostro apenado, realmente lo sentía. No tenía ni idea del problema que había causado.

—no tiene idea de lo que aquí sucede— volvió su vista a la pelirosa.

—lo supe señor, en el momento que estuve con ella, aun no lo sabe—

—Tu tampoco lo sabes, ¿No es verdad?—sonrió de medio lado al saber la respuesta de Juugo. El viejo estaba planeando algo... ¿Que será?

—Orochimaru-sama me pidió que me infiltrara y la sacara del castillo, hay una barrera que impide a los demonios entrar y... Yo, la saqué.

—hmp— pensó un momento sobre su pasado y tan rápido volvió a la realidad.

—Buscaremos el cristal Hexagonal. —

—Sasuke-sama, eso sería arriesgarse. —

—Es la única forma de protegerla. —

—Si cayera en las manos equivocadas, nos veríamos en grandes problemas— Dijo, para luego observar a la pelirosa.—-Hablaba del cristal.

Sasuke lo entendió.

—Sakura no es hechizera.— Anunció con seguridad. — Es humana, pero... Con una maldición. Parecido a tu marca.

—¿Mi marca de maldición?— Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Su madre, Anastasia... Una hechicera fuerte -_muy muy poderosa_\- Lo hizo.

Frunció el ceño sin comprender. —¿Por qué haría eso a su hija... ?

No respondió.

_~Porque amaba con demencia a un demonio que estaba por morir, y vio que en su vientre crecía la oportunidad de salvarlo y al mismo tiempo, acabar con el enemigo. ~_

—Que egoísta. — dijo Juugo.

—¿Que?— salió de su encimado pensamiento.

—La madre—

—Aa.

Viajó al pasado un momento y deseo saber cual eran las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer que había robado la inmortalidad de todos los demonios excepto unos muy pocos.

—¿Es ella?—preguntó casi temiendo la respuesta. Sasuke no dijo nada nuevamente, dándole a entender a Juugo, que tenía la razón. Miró al pelinegro como si escuchara sus pensamientos. —¿Fue a usted que salvó?

Silencio otra vez. No era incómodo, era pasible.

Juugo dedujo que la pelirosa había salvado a Sasuke al ella nacer, que a su vez era su salvador, entonces sintió una profunda culpa por haberla sacado de su protección, y aunque no sabía a que estaba condenada todavía, sentía pena por ella.

La joven que yacía durmiendo como una bella princesa no era más que el santo grial, un arma de paz, o... Un arma de destrucción, si caía en las manos equivocadas, por eso entendió el sentimiento de Sasuke. El sentimiento de protegerla. ¿O era algo más?

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Merece comentario? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**jajajaja u-u perdonen la tardanza. **

**¿Ya van entendiendo algo? o ¿Aun nada de nada?**

**Pronto mucho más información jeje. **

**Nos Leemos. Besitos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Conociendo la verdad._

_Ya habían pasado casi una semana de su exitoso escape de aquel horrible lugar de bestias. Desde ese momento no se había podido olvidar del enigmático caballero de melena negra. Quería verlo. Era realmente atractivo._

—_Señorita, la están esperando abajo. Dicen que se apresure. —Hizo una reverencia y salió._

_Bufó algo aburrida la chica de cabello rosa. Ese día era su cumpleaños y tendría lugar a una gigante celebración, estaba algo fastidiada, quería algo de diversión. Quería ver a su hermoso salvador… no toda esta gente hipócrita diciéndole cosas bonitas sólo porque era hija de un rey._

_Máscaras… Ese había sido el tema escogido para su cumpleaños número dieciocho._

_Estaba tan abrumada._

_._

_Una noche magnífica, habían muchos carruajes, personas caminando y charlando con sus elegantes vestidos de fiesta. Un hermoso jardín de rosas, alumbraba el paisaje en todo su esplendor. El castillo estaba simplemente reluciente._

—_¡Wow!— Sopló un rubio de ojos azules.—Esta si es una celebración, eh teme._

—_hmp.— Alzó su vista un poco, el balcón que estaba ahí, se veía perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan._

—_Hay mucha comida aquí, me despido de ti teme, ¡Nos vemos!— dijo para escabullirse sigilosamente. _

—_Imbécil. —murmuró, para luego seguir su camino a la entrada. _

_Bajó por las escaleras con su elegante y precioso vestido color rojo - y sí, ese era su color favorito- sabiendo que era el centro de atención en ese momento, y ¡Vaya que le gustaba serlo! muy en el fondo estaba deseando que algo mejor que- una gran fiesta- sucediera en su dia de cumpleaños. Observó de reojo a todos los presentes enmascarados, y cuando llegó al último escalón, todos fueron abriendo paso ante ella. _

_Anastasia aceptó como buena anfitriona a todos los caballeros presentes que se se ofrecieron a bailar con ella, aunque muy adentro estaba hastiada. Luego de gentilmente pedir permiso salió de salón de bailes y se adentró al laberinto de jardín que su padre poseía._

_Alzó un poco su precioso vestido para subir a un enorme banco de hierro adornado con muchas flores de color blanco, amarillo, y unas pequeñas florecillas de color morado. _

—_¡Ja, que aburrida fiesta!—gritó. Sabía que nada ni nadie la escuchaba. O eso pensó ella. —estúpida gente._

—_Que vocabulario tan fino posees, princesa. — hizo una reverencia muy leve con todo el sarcasmo posible existente._

—_hmp. ¿Quien es el caballero que tiene la osadía de hablarle así a la princesa?— preguntó viéndolo por encima del hombro., aunque este no respondió. _

—_No te vi en toda la celebración, ¿Quien eres?— siguió con su tono tan irritante. _

—_Molestia.— estuvo a punto de marcharse pero la engreída princesa de pelo rosa chillón lo agarró por la manga del elegante traje._

—_Eres tú... Mi salvador.— fue casi una pregunta, sabiendo que en ningún momento de la dichosa fiesta habia visto ese caballero que tenía en frente, que aunque su rostro era tapado por una máscara muy elegante, no dudaba en lo absoluto que era muy apuesto el pelinegro._

_Lo abrazó enseguida, sin el decir una palabra. Cosa que lo confundió. _

—_Gracias por salvarme.— dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas— le diré a mi padre que estás aquí. _

_Esa arrogante chica se esfumó. Ahora había una muy alegre y sonrojada pelirosa._

_Que bipolaridad. _

—_Mi nombre es Anastasia... ¿Cual es tu nombre?_

_._

_._

Abrió sus ojos lentamentes, pestañeó varias veces… que aunque la habitación no estaba alumbrada necesitaba cerciorarse de que lo ocurrido no era más que un mal sueño, o que "lo que soñó" era más que un invento de su alocada cabeza.

¿Era ella? la del sueño. Era muy muy parecida, se negó a ella misma aquello. Ya que después de todo...

_No parecía ella._

_Loca. _Se dijo así misma.

.

—Nos marchamos al anochecer, Juugo.—Escuchó decir y reconoció la voz al instante. Sasuke.

¿A dónde va? ¿La va a dejar libre? Ya va… ¡¿Era prisionera de él?! Obvio si. Aunque él le había dicho que tenía que protegerla, pero… ¿De que? Estaba tan confundida._¡Mierda! ¿Alguien que se dignara a explicarle? Por favor._

Y Juugo era el nombre de ese grandulón que vio, que su rostro le era familiar y no sabía de donde.

—En cuanto Sakura despierte. —Dijo el pelinegro entregándole a Juugo en las manos una capa negra.

Juugo asintió con la cabeza. Y Sasuke desapareció, literalmente.

—Ya me encuentro despierta, Juugo-san.— Anunció un poco contrariada.

—Señorita Sakura.—Hizo una reverencia. —Sasuke-sama quiere que tenga esto.

Ella lo observó y tomó la capa.

Juugo no le dio mala pinta, aunque le triplicaba el tamaño a ella, sintió que podía confiar en el grandote de pelonaranja. Notó que se dirigió a Sasuke con mucho respeto, intrigándola, preguntó:

—¿Sasuke-sama? —

OW. Así que Sasuke era alguien realmente importante.

_Correción, un __**demonio **__muy importante._

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí Juugo-san?—preguntó. El pelinaranja divagó por unos momentos y no supo qué decir. El no está autorizado para decir nada de ella. Y como es que ella... ¿conocía su nombre?

—eh.. yo lo he escuchado.—¿Le leyó el pensamiento? —etto… tu nombre, es Juugo, ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, señorita Sakura.—

—Sólo Sakura, por favor.—

—Sakura-san, no tengo permitido hablar acerca de usted. Mil disculpas.— Volvió a decir con aires de arrepentimiento.

—Entonces… ¿Quién podría decirme qué hago aquí? — Suspiró agotada y frustrada.

Sabiendo que Juugo no podría responder su pregunta.

—Juugo-san, sabiendo que no podrás hablar de mi. Dime algo acerca de ti. ¿Eres tú también un demonio?—rompió el silencio. Era muy persistente, he de admitir Juugo. ¿Estaría bien decir algo de él? Bueno, Sasuke le ordenó que no dijera nada de ella, pero de él mismo no. Supuso que no rompería las reglas.

—¿Y bien, Juugo-san?— Preguntó expectante.

—Ehm… se podría decir que sí.—

—¿Se podría decir? Explícamelo por favor.—

—Siendo un humano experimentaron conmigo.— Buscó las palabras correctas para que Sakura no se viera afectada ante tal maldad, vio como sus ojos se abrieron de par a par.

—¿Antes eras humano?— El asintió. —¿Quién haría algo tan atroz como eso?

—Alguien realmente demente. — dijo.

—¿Orochimaru? — preguntó ella. Quedó atónico. La pelirosa era mucho más perspicaz de lo que supuso. Él en ningún momento lo nombró.

—Por tu expresión, estoy en lo correcto, ¿Verdad?— Sonrió levemente como si intentara reconfortarlo.— Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Yo era alguien especial para ser simplemente humano, y él notó eso. Implantó en mi una marca de maldición.. como si él fuera un hechicero.

—¿Orochimaru usa magia?—

—Él quería buscar la perfección. Y siendo un demonio aprendió la hechicería.—

—Lo dices así, ¿Acaso un demonio no puede usar la hechicería?—

—No. Está totalmente prohibido. Sólo las hechiceras podían y sólo ellas lograban matar. —

—¿QUE?—

—Como lo oyes Sakura-chan. Sólo las hechiceras podían usar ese poder, son nuestras peor enemigas.—

—Un momento.. ¿Sólo mujeres?— El asintió. —¿Por qué? —Él respondió con un ligero movimiento de hombros.

—Lo único que sé al respecto, es que la primogénita de un linaje específico sería la hechicera con poder capaz de asesinarnos.

—Ya veo. Entonces Orochimaru quería ese poder también, ya que así nadie lo podría matar, ¿no?

—Algo así.

—umm. Entonces... el experimentó con un humano ya que así sería capaz de convertirlo en alguien fuerte—

—Exactamente

—Lo que no entiendo es que, ¿Por que te dices a ti mismo demonio? En todo caso serías un hechicero, ¿No?—

—Lo que sucede es que Orochimaru implantó células de él. Células de un demonio, y células de una hechicera en mi.

—¿QUE? No puedo creerlo, ese Orochimaru serpiente está en serio demente.— Atónica la pelirosa gritó a los vientos. Ese pelinegro de ojos como serpiente realmente estaba aburrido con su vida por llegar hacer algo así.

—Está sellado.

—¿Eh?—

—El poder. Sólo en algunas ocasiones sale a flote, es muy maligno, Sakura-san.—

—Lo lamento muchísimo, Juugo-san.—

Se levantó y lo abrazó. Dejando a un asombrado Juugo. ¿No iba a correr y temerle? Acaba de contarle que era alguien despreciable y repudiado. No era digno que ella, alguien tan gentil y bondadoso lo abrazara.

—No es tu culpa. Todo el culpa de ese loco de Orochimaru.

Juugo no supo qué decir, pero realmente se sintió apenado. Jamás alguien lo había abrazado, y de esa forma mucho menos. Se sintió como un niño pequeño y perdido, ese niño que pensó que había dejado atrás el día que Orochimaru experimentó con él.

—¿Por qué sigues con él?— preguntó confundida rompiendo el abrazo.— Sí ese Orochimaru es tan malo.

—No es por él.— Dijo lentamente. —Es por…

—¿Sasuke?—

Una vez más le sorprendía la pelirosa. No era para nada despistada. Era brillante y con un muy buen razonamiento deductivo.

—¿Por qué estás con él?—Preguntó interesada.

—Él me salvó.—

—¿Sasuke te salvó? ¿De que?—

—De perderme a mí mismo.—dijo lentamente.

—¿Por la marca de maldición? ¿Tan maligna es?— frunció el ceño con dolor, era como si también lo sintiera. Aunque jamás iba a poder entenderlo, ya que ella no sufría por algo parecido. Y se dio cuenta en ese momento de la realidad del mundo, tan cruel y despiadado, del cual ella era totalmente absorta, puesto que la pelirosa no conocía la maldad. En ese momento agradeció a su padre por no dejarla ver algo tan cruel como eso, algo tan despiadado como la realidad.

Ella estaba agradecida con su padre, aquel hombre le daba todo y aún más. Observó a Juugo, sintió en su corazón un pesar. Iba hacer lo que sea para ayudarlo a terminar con esa maldición. Para que el estuviera de bien, y se sintiera bien.

al instante pensó en su padre. Debe estar en estos momentos moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarla… llegó a su mente un flash, y ¿Cómo salió del castillo? Era un recuerdo que estaba en el limbo. Lo único que recordaba era que aquel demonio (Sasuke, que salvó a Juugo) la sacó arrastras de aquella horrible prisión, y cómo llegó ahí, lo ignoraba completamente.

Muchas lagunas mentales para su gusto. En ese momento supo quién sería el indicado para explicarle toda aquella confusión. Sí, seguro era eso. ¡La estaban confundiendo con alguien más! Alguien más con pelo rosa.

—Juugo-san— Llamó la parlanchina.— ¿No me están confundiendo con otra pelirosa ojos verdes?

Juugo sonrió, vaya que era insistente Sakura.

—No lo creo, Sakura-san. Es usted.—

Botó el aire por su boca en síntoma de rendición.

_¿Quién demonios tendría el pelo rosa a parte de ella? _le dijo su mente, burlándose de ella.

_Exactamente. Nadie más en el mundo._

Al cambio de unos cuantos largos minutos Sakura se sentó totalmente abatida en lo que parecía ser un buro de madera, bastante simple. Tenía que hacerlo de todas formas, necesitaba saber por qué mierdas estaba ella ahí, y todos hablaban como si lo supiera también.

Al instante, su estómago sonó apenándola hasta en la médula.

—Lo siento.— sonrió la pelirosa con las mejillas sonrojadas. Juugo la observó detenidamente. _Irradiaba luz. Tan inocente. _¿Seguro que ella era esa persona temida? ¿Un arma capaz de quitar la vida? ¿Cómo podía serlo ella? No le entraba en su cabeza. Alguien que acaba de consolar de esa forma, no podía ser un arma. Sakura no era como él.

—hmp.— hizo la entrada el pelinegro demonio idiotamente guapo, según Sakura. Poniéndole los pelos de punta. ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a usar la puerta ese demonio? rugió Sakura por dentro.

Sasuke con pasos lentos llegó hasta l a pelirosa y colocó una canasta llena de comida.

—¿Para mi?— Se cacheteo mentalmente, ¿Era estúpida o que? Por el gesto que hizo el pelinegro sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo fuerte, bastante abochornada la pelirosa tomó la canasta.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke.—sonrió, la misma risa que le mostró a Juugo atrajo al pelinegro.

—Sasuke-sama— llamó el gigante, dándose cuenta a donde iban los pensamientos de su amo.—Va atardecer dentro de unas dos horas. ¿Marco posición ya?

—No será necesario.—respondió fríamente para luego irse a la entrada dispuesto a marcharse y hacer uso necesario de la fulana puerta.

—No te vayas— Pidió Sakura, levantándose un poco de donde se encontraba.— eh… yo.. necesito preguntarte algunas cosas. Y Ju-uugo-san no puede contestarlas.

Un momento... ¿Que había dicho el pelinaranja? Sakura era muy irritante cuando quería serlo. Juugo es alguien débil ante eso, pensó enojado rapidamente.

—No tengo nada que responder.— Musitó con una leve molestia y con una total inexpresividad. Se giró para seguir su camino.

Sakura se levantó molesta. Ya estaba harta de que nunca dijera nada acerca de ella, a pesar de que él lo supiera.

—¡Quédate ahí!— gritó.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. _Maldita mocosa._

—Exijo saber por qué me tienes aquí. — comenzó.— y antes que me salgas con eso de que **debo protegerte-**intentó imitar su voz gruesa, algo que no le salió bien— Explicame por qué debes hacerlo.

Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones con los ojos rojos y se acercó a Sakura rápidamente. Debido a eso Sakura tuvo que verlo desde abajo, sin duda, el pelinegro demonio era más alto que ella.

_Esos ojos. Se fuerte Sakura._

Juugo sólo observó, esperando que su amo no hiciera algo que pudiera afectar a la pelirosa. No podía involucrarse, aunque le costara verlo.

—No me darás miedo con esos ojos ro-jo..s.— sus pupilas se dilataron.. ahí va otra vez.

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron, no era algo muy fácil de dirigir, por dios, hablaban del Sharingan, el maldito sharingan de Sasuke.

— _¿Vas a lastimarme de nuevo? Sas…u..ke._

Bastó ese pensamiento para que Sasuke se detuviera en ese instante.

—¿M-me lo dirás Sasuke?— preguntó agitada. No pudo saber el por qué sintió unas infinitas ganas de llorar pero pese a eso no lo hizo. Necesita que Sasuke aclarara toda la tormenta que tenía en su cabeza, puesto que era el único que podía hacerlo. — No te entiendo… dices que d-debes protegerme y… y… haces eso… con esos ojos. ¿Por qué?

El expectante vio a Sasuke con los ojos abierto. Primera vez en la historia veía a Sasuke petrificado y sin saber qué responder.

—¿Por qué?— retó la pelirosa.

Ya va un momento, ¿Dóne está la miedosa Sakura? Al parecer estaba en un jaulita pequeña y aún no tenía permiso para salir.

—No lo entenderías. —

—Explícamelo.—

Sasuke no parecía ceder.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? ¡Soy yo la afectada!— antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra más sus piernas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera por Sasuke que le detuvo en ese momento. —Y-yo… ¿Que me pasa?

—Come—

La pelirosa obedeció con pesar.

—Déjenme ir con mi padre.— pidió. Volvía la Sakura llorona.

—No puedes ir, Sakura-san— esta vez fue Juugo quien intervino

Sakura fijo su vista en Sasuke que se encontraba recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera pensando en algo que le molestara.

—¿Por qué te sientes obligado a protegerme, eh Sasuke?—

—hmp.— Sasuke sonrió arrogante de medio lado. Sin abrir los ojos, sin inmutarse, sin hacer nada. Es que esa molestia no se daba por vencida.

Sakura rechinó los dientes.

—Acaso… ¿has prometido protegerme?— _Touché._— y si es así… ¿A quién?

—A tu madre, Anastasia.—soltó Sasuke impactando a la pelirosa.

—La conociste… ¿no?— lo que tuvo de repuesta fue el silencio, entendiendo que era una afirmación.— ¿Tuviste algo con ella? di-digo..

—Sí.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se desorbitaron. ¿Acaso su padre sabía de eso?

—Mi madre murió al yo nacer… ¿Lo sabías?— tuvo como respuesta un asentar de cabeza.

—Entonces lo que dice el pelinegro serpiente de que mi madre no fue honesta, ¿A sue refiere al decir eso? No lo sé, estoy tan confundida. —

No supo por qué le causó gracias que se expresara así.

—¿De que debes protegerme? —

—Demonios—

—Los demonios… ¿Quieren matarme acaso?—

_Pequeña niña… te quieren para algo peor que eso._

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas. Los demonios querían matarla.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó.—

_No te quieren matar. No lo pueden hacer. Es imposible que lo hagan._

— Y… ¿Por qué tú no me quieres matar? No eres un demonio también, Sasuke…

Tenía que armar el rompecabezas. Sólo tenía muchas fichas muy pero muy mal encajadas.

—Te acabo de decir que prometí cui-—

—Ya entiendo. Aunque tú… muy en el fondo de esa promesa por ser demonio me quieres matar, ¿no?

Rió. Ella era tan tonta. ¿Por que estaba empeñada en él?

—No podría hacerlo.— la forma en como lo dijo intrigó a la chica.

—¿Por qué?

—Me salvaste—

Se escuchó un quejido de sorpresa por parte de la pelirosa. Que se confundió muchísimo más que antes.

—¿Te salvé? ¿Cómo?—

—Come— dijo para cruzarse de brazos nuevamente.

Sakura rodó los ojos, ese tipejo la hacía despelucarse de punta a punta de pura ira.

—Pero...

—come—

Bufó molesta. Aunque sonrió minutos después, había logrado sacarle algo de información a Sasuke, que después de todo no era algo tan sencillo. Ya pronto descubriría para qué estaba ella ahí.

De igual manera ella tenía hambre, y debía comer. No es como si nunca hubiera comido, pero en todos esos tres días que estuvo allí no había podido comer decentemente y venía él, Sasuke, ha ser tan considerado de llavarle una cesta de comida para ella, aunque estuviera molesta, en el fondo le daba las gracias por tal acto.

Ahora bien, Sasuke le dijo que tuvo algo con su madre, ¿Será de amistad o algo más? Eso explica por qué el otro dia lo escuchó decir el nombre de su pelirosa madre. Vio de reojo hacia donde el pelinegro se encontraba y no dudaría del porqué, él era muy misterioso y realmente guapo... Parecía de su edad, pero le resultaba poco creíble que la tuviera, ya que cuando él hablaba se notaba que no era ni un poco de jovencito.

Y si era así... Si tuvieron un romance, ¿Que era su padre? ¿No lo amó? No entendía. Tampoco estaba su madre para que le explicara ya que ella había fallecido al la pelirosa nacer. Entonces... ¿Cuál era la verdad? Suspiró desconcertada.

Luego estaba el hecho de que los malos demonios iban a por ella para aniquilarla y ¿Por qué? Lo desconocía. Sasuke lo sabía, y Juugo lo sabía, y hasta el pelinegro espantosamente igual a una serpiente lo sabia, menos ella. Su padre, sus allegados no lo sabían... ¿O sí? El punto era que no sabía nada acerca de esta historia rara y sin sentido.

Ya se encargaría de volver a obligar a Sasuke a contarle la parte de la historia que estaba perdiéndose.

Al anochecer se prepararon para salir. Sakura que antes tenía un vestido pomposo de un muy llamativo color rojo, ahora tenía uno muy sencillo de color verde pálido, estilo medieval. Su cabello caía como una cascada por su espalda mientras algunos pequeños rulos se habían formado por la humedad del lugar.

—¿Es muy necesaria?— peleó por enésima vez.

— sí— respondió seriamente.

—¿Por qué? Ustedes dos no la usarán. —hizo una pausa mientras veía la capa.

—Es muy llamativo.—hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacía su cabello.

_¿Disculpa? _

_Tienes un pelo muy chillón. _Se burló su mente.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón, ¿Era muy llamativo?

_Obvio. ¿Quién rayos tenía el cabello rosa? _De noche se vería mucho y llamaría la atención demasiado, luego pensó… ¡¿Quién mierdas estaría de noche por ahí?!

_Los demonios que quieren matarte, torpe- _volvió su querida Inner a responder de forma amorosa. Agotada movió los hombros aceptando lo obvio.

Después de todo Sasuke tenía razón, su cabello era demasiado llamativo. Resignada, se colocó la capa tapando todo su cuerpo y su cabello de igual forma.

—Ya estoy lista.— hizo una pausa.

Antes de decir otra cosa Sasuke la tomó como un saco de patatas y ambos desaparecieron, junto con el pelonaranja de Juugo. La pelirosa quería patalear y chillar como dios manda por tal avergonzador acto. ¿Quién se creía que era ese demonio?

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en un bosque para nada amigable. Nada de la pradera cercana al palacio se parecía a ese espantoso bosque. La palabra _Muerte_ estaba escrito por todos lados, erizándole los vellos de la piel a la pelirosa.

_El bosque de la muerte._

—_Ese sería un nombre apropiado_— pensó observando el espeluznante esplendor. Giró a ver a Sasuke suplicante… ¿A caso él la iba a matar? después de una sonora carcajada mental, borró ese absurdo pensamiento de su cabeza. Él no haría tal cosa. ¿Verdad?

Sasuke sonrió. ¿En serio pensaba eso? En ese momento sintió una pizca de diversión. Vio la cara de aterrada de la chica, una idea surcó su mente.

—Hay que adentrarnos al bosque. — el agudo sonido de sorpresa de sakura les detuvo el paso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con adentrarnos? — Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras Juugo se rascó la cabeza apenado.

—¿No es obvio?—hizo una pausa dramática — puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas.

—¡Ni loca!—gritó para tomarle el brazo a Sasuke. — dijiste que ibas a protegerme, hmp. Hazlo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. ¿Que rayos pensaba la mota rosa? Ideó un plan macabro al instante.

—hmp. Molestia. — soltó con infinita frialdad.

Comenzaron el paso, Juugo caminó unos metros de distancia, observando todo desde atrás. Le pareció algo cómico de ver, pero jamás de comentar. Si no quisiera ver a un Sasuke Uchiha realmente cabreado, mejor no decir nada.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— Rompió el silencio la pelirosa que tenía record de no haber hablado nada en todo el camino.

Nadie respondió.

—¿Por qué demonios son tan así?— soltó la pelirosa con algo de incredulidad.—¿Acaso hicieron un pacto de silencio?

Igual que antes ninguno respondió. Se detuvo Sakura para encarar a ambos que de los dos solo Juugo detuvo el paso. Y Sasuke la ignoró olímpicamente.

—Juugo-san ya que eres el único que tienes aquí modales, me podrías explicar brevemente qué hacemos en este espantoso bosque que, pareciera no tener fin. —

Vaciló un momento antes de sentir un cuarta presencia.

—¿Sasuke-sama?

Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de un negro profundo a un rojo muy intenso y desenvainó la katana. Sakura entró en estado de shock. ¿Tan malo era preguntar a dónde se dirigían? las piernas le temblaron como gelentina, sintió como Juugo se acercó a ella y la tomó en los brazos. Al instante Sasuke se colocó delante de ellos.

—Sal— rugió con desprecio.

—¡Vaya! Que rapido Sasuke— salió desde entre la sombras. Sakura no pudo observar bien de quien se trataba, realmente estaba muy oscuro para su gusto.—Oh vamos. ¿Es ella? Déjame verla.

Juugo sintió como Sakura se tensó bajo sus brazos. Él no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera, ni él ni Sasuke. Era casi como su deber.

—déjame ver a quién ha robado mi inmortalidad— pidió sonriendo.— Vamos Sasuke, Juugo.

Bajo esa sonrisa se veía claramente su odio. Nunca lo había visto… pues seguro era un demonio de un nivel muy inferior que sabía más de la cuanta.

—¿Madara te envió?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Nop. Madara no puede rastrearte. —argumentó moviendo su mano como si no le importara.—Aunque yo puedo sentir el poder de ella. Muy fuerte he de admitir.— su cara cambio a una muy sedienta.

—Sasuke, ella puede usar el poder hexagonal en tu contra. ¿Lo sabes?— rió.— La proteges para nada. Ella está para matar… y esa puta Anastasia la creó para matar..— antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Sasuke rápidamente cortó su cabeza. Tras un chillido de sorpresa por parte de la pelirosa.

_¿Qué demonios decía? Pero sabía que se refería a ella, dijo también el nombre de su madre, todo lo que decía,... no lo entendía. ¿Para matar? ¿La creó para asesinar? No, no, no ¡No puede ser eso verdad! _

_¿Que pasaba con todos esos demonios? ¡Estaban demente!_

—Maldito.— susurró Sasuke con odio. Habló más de la cuenta, ahora tendría a una pelirosa muy asustada y preguntona, sin ser silenciada. Volteo su rostro para verla. Escondida en el pecho de Juugo, pudo saber que las palabras de ese maldito demonio poco importante les afectaron.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó colocándose a un lado. Notó que las lágrimas estaban por salir y sus labios se encontraban temblando. Al momento de tocarla lo rechazó, escondiéndose mucho más de él en el pecho del gigante pelonaranja.

_Maldición._—Pensó. Debió haberlo matado antes de que abriera la boca.

—Tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible a la torre.—

Juugo asintió y observó a la mota rosa. Nuevamente ese sentimiento lo embargó. El era un demonio que no debía sentir eso, sin embargo, la pelirosa provocaba eso. No sabía la razón. A lo mejor era la culpa, él fue que la sacó de su protección y conocía bien, que ella ignoraba todo lo relacionado a su nacimiento, que nadie le había contado la verdad. Siguió su camino aun con esos pensamientos, sabía también que Sasuke sentía culpa de ello.

Sakura nació con una maldición que su madre decidió. La usó con un fin específico. ¿Acaso no sintió nada al hacerlo? ¿Que clase de madre era ella? ¿De verdad estaba tan demente así?

Él único que podía aclarar eso era Sasuke Uchiha, el único que podía decir algo al respecto era él. Nadie más, que aunque todos estaban involucrados, Sasuke era el ser que podía responder todas las incertidumbres que corrían por la cabeza de ambos, Sakura y Juugo.

Llegaron a la torre al casi amanecer. En todo ese momento Sakura no habló estaba ida en sus propios pensamiento, de los cuales Sasuke no quiso perturbar, ni entrometerse. La dejaría hasta que ella misma le pidiera que le explicara como siempre lo hacía. Al pensarlo en el fondo, ella era muy inocente para conocer de esto. Jamás pensó en algo tan incómodo, pero ahora sí que lo iba a conocer, la incomodidad en la máxima expresión.

Sasuke realizó unos sellos y luego de decir la palabra "Kai" la puerta de aquella torre abandonada apareció junto con unos sellos de color morado a penas visible para el ojo humano .

—Está en el subterráneo.— Se apresuró a decir Juugo.

—Sakura.— Llamó lentamente. La aludida solo alzo su rostro sin verlo.— tienes que caminar.

Sin responder Juugo la bajó con cuidado.

—Gracias Juugo-san.— Y prosiguió sin ver a Sasuke. El pelinegro entró y seguido de la pelirosa y más atrás Juugo.

Luego de unos segundos más tarde el gigante cayó en una de sus rodillas, bastante agitado con rastros de sudor en la frente.

—¿Juugo-san que te sucede?—preguntó rápidamente Sakura colocándose a la altura del peloanaranjado algo preocupada.

—Es la b-barrera—

—Sakura no lo toques.—ordenó demasiado tarde, la pelirosa había puesto sus manos en los brazos de Juugo para ayudarlo a levantarse, sin embargo, no contó con que la piel de el grandulón se colocaría roja bajo su toque, y que la cara de Juugo se transformaría a una que realmente le aterró.

—¡Tsk!—soltó Sasuke

—¡Te asesinare!— Gritó Juugo, antes de que impactara el golpe seco en la pelirosa estática, Sasuke actuó mucho más rápido.—¡Voy a matarte! —estaba fúrico.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par a par. ¿Ese era Juugo-san? No, no puede ser. En su cerebro hizo un click y recordó lo que Juugo temprano le había comentado. _El poder maligno._

El pelinaranja estampó un fuerte golpe en una de las paredes derrumbándose por completo. Sakura contuvo la respiración, aquello era mucho más maligno de lo que imaginó. Ese no era Juugo. Ese era un ser demoníaco, ese no es Juugo. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

—Juugo— sentenció Sasuke con una voz calmada al mismo tiempo autoritaria, mientras el Sharingan estaba girando en sus ojos.—Sal ahora mismo de aquí.

Después de rechinar los dientes, Juugo pareció tener una lucha mental. Una lucha entre el Juugo malo y el Juugo bueno. Luego de unos infinitos segundos, cedió.

—Mil disculpas.— susurró apenado con la cara gacha.

—Sal— Ordenó Sasuke.

—Hai, Sasuke-sama.—

Sakura sintió un nudo en su garganta y después de ver como el afligido grandulón saliera por aquella extraña puerta giró a ver a Sasuke.

—N-no es su culpa.—

—¿Que?

—No lo trates tan mal, que no es su culpa— Volvió a decir con una voz fuerte aún escondida en los brazos del Uchiha.

—¿Y de quién es, Sakura?—

—Esa bestia de Orochimaru— Soltó con desprecio notado en su rostro. Por la debilidad de Juugo omitió el hecho de preguntar cómo lo sabía. Sasuke supo al instante que Juugo le había contado su historia a Sakura, y siendo imposible luchar ante la persistencia de la chica, tuvo que contarle todo.

—Juugo-san me ha contado ciertas cosas. Me dijo que tú lo salvaste.— Dijo para volver a ver la entrada y no ver a pelinaranja.

—hmp. Camina.— ordena.

—_De verdad que me caes mal, Sa-su-ke-_— pensó irritada para seguir el camino indicado por Sasuke.

—No estoy para caerte bien.— Soltó Sasuke.

—No violes mi espacio personal.— Le ordenó molesta.

—No lo hago.—

—Leer mis pensamientos con tus poderes de demonio cuenta como violación al espacio personal—

—hmp.— muy pero muy en el fondo sonrió.

—grr.—

Unos breves minutos después cuando ya habían descendido bastante.

—¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Juugo-san?— preguntó.— Su piel se ha puesto roja cuando lo he tocado. ¿Por qué?

Se maldijo mentalmente. Sasuke era DON SILENCIO y nada de las cosas que ella preguntaba tenían respuesta por parte de él.

—Se debilitó. La barrera que tiene este santuario no permite que los demonios entren.—respondió tranquilamente, Sakura escuchó atenta, ya que el pelinegro _Don Silencio _respondió su pregunta abiertamente.

—Mmm. ¿Y por que tu si puedes entrar?— Debía aprovechar la oportunidad que estaba respondiendo.

—Porque yo muy fuerte.— respondió y Sakura rodó los ojos. ¿Era broma verdad?— Soy inmortal.

—_Un momento... ¿No son todos los demás igual?_— pensó la pelirosa y las palabras de aquel demonio al que Sasuke le había quitado la cabeza sin piedad, llegaron a su mente y frunció el ceño.

—No. Yo soy el único demonio inmortal.—

—El otro tipo había nombrado algo sobre que alguien le había robado su inmortalidad... ¿Por qué se refirió a mi?— la pelirosa se detuvo un momento. Necesitaba la respuesta en ese mismo momento o su cabeza explotaría.

—Con tu nacimiento, suprimiste la inmortalidad de todos los demonios. — vio claramente como la pelirosa abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Mi nacimiento?— Puras loqueras. Ni que fuera un ser mágico o algo por el estilo. —No entiendo. Yo no soy alguien… capaz de...

—Tu madre lo hizo. Ella era una hechicera.

—¡¿QUE?!—

—No tengo el lujo de perder tiempo. Tienes que llegar rápido al cristal.— dijo para tomar la mano de Sakura y arrastrarla, y ambos adentrarse a la boca del lobo.

.

.

**Wuuuuujo. ¿Que tal?**

**A los nuevos lectores: Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. -Besote grande-**

**Lo prometido es deuda. **

**En el siguiente capítulo, un encuentro muy especial.**

—_**¡SAKURA-CHAN! Siempre quise conocerte— **_

—_**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me conoces?— Preguntó escondida detrás de la espalda de Sasuke. **_

—_**Oh vamos Sakura-chan, aléjate de ese teme. — lloró **_

—_**hmp.—**_

**Ajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿Ya saben? No se lo pierdan jiji. **

**Nos leemos. XOXO**

**-Loveedh-**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola hola! ¿Que tal? *Aplausos y más aplausos***

**B****ueno, muchas gracias a los reviews, me hacen emocionar y mucho más saber que les agrada mi historia es como, uhmm… no sé, es más, algodones dulces para TODOSSS va por parte de la casa. Realmente es muy gratificante leer los reviews de todos. ¡Déjenlos más seguidos! jiji**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

**Perdón por los dedazos que se me vayan por ahí. Los iré revisando poco a poco. **

_**-**__Bla bla bla_ _**\- **_Esto son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Ya sé, ya sé, fastidio mucho. Sin más preámbulos: El capítulo number faiv abajo.

**Capítulo 5**

_La familia Namikaze Uzumaki_

~El Pasado doloroso del demonio negro~

Acamparon esa noche. El rey se ocultó en la carpa hecha por el demonio blanco. Sentía que estaba cerca. Nadie en el reino sabía que él estaba buscando a su hija… que todos se enteraran que él no se contraba a los alrededores podía significar el destrozo de su reino, sin embargo, el mismo tendría que buscar a su pequeña pelirosa, inocente de esta retorcida historia.

—Padre, Sakura se encuentra bien. Lo puedo sentir.— anunció como si intentara que el Rey Sakumo pudiera escucharlo.

—Creo que en estas circunstancias, ya no es indispensable que me digas padre, Shin.—Dijo. —Ya kakashi sabe que Sakura es mi primogénita.

—Sí, señor.—Hizo una leve reverencia. No era su hijo, aunque no quita el hecho de que le había tomado algo de aprecio. Siempre se lo hizo saber desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que desde que el chico nació, estuvo al lado del Rey, pero por encima de eso, esconder a Sakura de gente que pudiera hacer supersticiones, era más importante. Ocultar todo rastro del que pudieran llegar a pensar de que ella, tan pequeña y frágil, pudiera ser la última poderosa hechicera. Y de algo estaba seguro, la gente no olvida, y algo como eso, menos.

—Sai.— llamó.—¿Qué dicen tus animales?

—Están en el bosque de la muerte.— Respondió.

—¿Con quién más está Sakura?— Omitió el hecho de preguntar si estaba Sasuke. Ya que sabía de sobras que Sasuke la había sacado de ese maldito cuartel de demonios.

— Alguien con un inmenso poder.—

—Es Juugo.—Intervino Kakashi.— Pasó a ser subordinado de Sasuke.

—¿Juugo? —colocó sus manos sujetando el mentón—Menudo par, el que está protegiendo a mi hija.

—Madara no los ha detectado.— Dijo Kakashi ignorando el comentario del Rey.—Entonces estamos a tiempo de interceptarlos para dar tiempo a que Sakura tenga el cristal y se alejen lo más pronto posible—

—¡Es arriesgado!—

—Es la única opción disponible, para que no llegue hasta Sakura.—

Unos pilares alumbraron la entrada de aquel santuario sagrado, a pesar de su oscuridad se podía ver algo brillante en el centro. Sakura tomó con fuerza la mano de Sasuke mientras camina detrás de él.

—No puedo ir más allá— Rompió Sasuke el silencio. Sakura no comprendió del todo. —Sólo tú puedes cruzar.

—N-no puedo.—

—Ve y toma el cristal que está en el centro. — Ordenó Sasuke.

—Y-yo… No veo nada, S-sasuke.—

—Sólo camina derecho. Cuando cruces, las luces alumbrarán tu paso.— soltó la mano de Sakura. La ojos jade no supo por qué sintió una desesperación muy grande cuando él soltó su mano y un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de ella.

—No me sueltes.— pidió.—

—Tienes que hacerlo, Sakura. Yo no puedo cruzar.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó al borde del llanto—Dijiste que eras fuerte—

Sasuke suspiró.

—Ese cristal te pertenece. —Dijo lentamente y se acercó a ella nuevamente. — Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Lo prometes?—

—Sí. —Vio esos ojos jade cristalizados, y jamás sintió algo parecido. No le recordó nada a _ella_. ¿Qué mierdas era eso en su pecho? ¿Ya empezaba a morirse? Se preguntó Sasuke asimismo.

Sakura se alejó con pasos lentos y cautelosos y cruzó por un pequeño arco y al instante todas las luces llegaron. Una preciosa fila de flameantes llamas bailaban para ella.

_No tengas miedo. _

_Acércate._

Giró a ver a Sasuke, buscando una respuesta. El solo la vio con cara de "te lo dije" que provocó que ella sonriera levemente. Centró su vista en el precioso objeto en el centro.

—Me contarás toda la verdad, Sasuke— el pelinegro escuchó casi eso con una orden, vaya niña, tan temeraria.— Ya hiciste una promesa.

Lo que no sabía ella que cuando un demonio prometía algo, no había escapatoria alguna de eso. Algo así como una condena, pensó Sasuke.

—Esta sensación... —susurró. Vio la ventana esperanzada.

—Kushina—llamó su calmado esposo.—¿Dónde está?

—Fue al pueblo. Tenía algo que hacer— soltó riendo sin sacarse esa primera sensación de la cabeza.— Se está viendo con esa niña Hyuga.

—¡Vaya que está enamorado! — sonrió. Y vio a su mujer.—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Lo has sentido?—preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Volvió asentir su querido esposo.

—¿Cuando pensabas decirmelo'datebane?— frunció el ceño para protestar a su esposo.

—Se cómo eres, Kushina. Van a llegar en cualquier momento.

—¡Minato!— pareció molesta, pero realmente no lo estaba de corazón, y agradeció al rubio. Él sonrió, la conocía muy bien.

Tenían que preparar todo antes que el joven pelinegro llegara, él había confiado en ellos, nuevamente.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos tocaron la puerta, y fue Kushina que corrió hacía ella, literalmente. Estaba tan nerviosa. Calmó su respiración y abrió la puerta, en ella, un pelinegro que tenía en brazos a una que por la contextura, ya que era tapada por un enorme una chica profundamente dormida. Los observó y sonrió tiernamente, tenía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, y a la chica nunca la había visto, aunque la conocía.

—Vas a dejarme pasar o vas a quedarte ahí —murmuró el pelinegro medio irritado.

—Oh, lo siento Sasuke-kun— se disculpó y se hizo a un lado dejando que Sasuke entrara junto con la chica y mucho más atrás vio a un pelonaranja, que invitó a pasar, pero éste se negó.

—Sasuke-kun— saludó el rubio.

—Minato.— el rubio sonrió. Siempre tan arisco como lo conocía.

—Llévala arriba. — propuso la pelirroja y subieron por las escaleras ella adelante y Sasuke detrás.

Sasuke recostó a la pelirosa en la cama mientras que Kushina acomodaba las cortinas y darle algo de oscuridad a la habitación para que la chica pudiera dormir plácidamente. El último rayo de luz en la habitación se posó en el rostro de la pelirosa y Sasuke la grabó en algún confín su mente guardó esa imagen.

Ambos bajaron y regresaron a la sala principal, ya comenzarían a hablar.

—¿Por qué tu amigo no pasa?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—Esta vigilando. —

—No será necesario, Sasuke-kun.— dijo Minato— ya me he encargado.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero tampoco accedió.

—Bien. —sonrió Namikaze.

—¿Naruto dónde está? —preguntó.

—En el pueblo. Visitando a su enamorada.—respondió la pelirroja.

—hmp. Vaya loco.—

::Flashback::

_Al atravesar aquel umbral viejo, las luces que estaban casi en un susurro se avivaron. Vio sorprendida aquello, era como si la estuvieran esperando sólo a ella, como si realmente le perteneciera, entonces Sasuke tuvo razón en ese momento, le pertenecía, era por eso que las luces habían alumbrado todo a su paso. Dejándola ver, que aquel hermoso cristal estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba._

_Cuándo estuvo a punto de tomarlo, escuchó:_

—_**te estábamos esperando pequeña, Sakura.**_

—_¿eh?—_

_Ahí estaba solamente ella y Sasuke. Y dijo Sakura, para hacerla entender que sí se trataba de ella y no otra persona. ¡Muy bien! Ya se estaba volviendo loca. _

—_**Tendrás que hacer lo correcto.**_— _dijo una segunda voz. ¿Una mujer?_

—_¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó confundida._

—_**Mátalo—**__ordenó una tercera voz mujer._

—_¿A quién? ¿Por qué?—_

—_**A ese maldito demonio. —**_ _soltó con desprecio._

—_¿Sasuke?—_

—_**Mátalo, pequeña Sakura. Termina con esto —**_

—_**Se libre.—**_

—_**Mátalo—**_

—_N-no—_

—_**Tienes el poder, elimínalo**_ —

—_E-el no...—_

_Se tomó las manos con la cabeza. _

—_S-salgan —_

—_**Tienes que matarlo. Mátalo.—**_

—_**Te usará en contra de los que amas—**_

—_**No seas como tu tonta madre—**_

—_¿Qué?_

—_**Esos demonios son la creación del diablo. No lo ames como tu estúpida madre. Mátalo.—**_

—_N-no puedo.—_

—_**Lo matarás.—**_

—_No lo h-haré—_

_Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, ¡Salgan de mi cabeza! _

—_¡Aléjense de mí!—gritó. _

—_**Mátalo entonces—**_

—_¡Salga de mi cabeza!—_

_Las voces comenzaron a hacerse mucho más fuerte en su cabeza y retumbar todas las blancas paredes de su mente. Sus lágrimas salieron como grandes torrentes. Les pedía que salieran y no le hacían caso._

—_**Mátalo—**_

—_¡S-Sasuke!—_

—_**¿Estás pidiendo su ayuda?—**__preguntó una de las voces realmente molesta._

—_**¡Traidora!—**_

—_**Tengo esperanzas en ti Sakura. Mátalo.**_

_Sus palabras no tenían sentido, eran asesinas. Ellas eran crueles, ella no lo era ni lo será jamás, no será una loca asesina. _

—_**Tu eres la última hechicera con poder suficiente para matarlos a todos. Hazlo.—**_ _aquello dicho por esa mujer llena de odio se repitió en su mente, haciéndole mucho más daño que una daga. _

—_I-ie— _

_Otra vez, y otra vez lo decían. Y ella repetía esa palabrita todas la mismas veces. Sakura no era una hechicera. Sakura no era una asesina, ella no iba a permitir que nada malo suceda a Sasuke. Ella no lo mataría jamás, porque... _

_Sabía que todo ocurría en su mente, porque si no fuera así, ya Sasuke le hubiera salvado de esas brujas de malas lenguas, él acabaría con ellas en un segundo y ya la habría sacado de ahí con ese rostro de perfección intachable. Y ella le pediría una explicación que él ignoraría por completo y la molestaría. _

—_¡S-sasuke!— lo llamó en vano. Ya que todo era en su mente. Su cuerpo estaba estático solamente frente al cristal. Él no la escucharía._

—_**Mocosa traidora. Te pareces a tu prostituta madre.—**_

—_¡Cállense!—_

_Comenzaron a reír fuertemente acuchillándola por todos lados._

_Sé fuerte Sakura. Tú puedes._

—_**Por última vez. Mata a ese demonio. Mátalo—**_

—_**Mata a Sasuke.**_—

_No. Era imposible. Jamás haría eso. Jamás lo mataría porque… confiaba en él._

_Confiaba en Sasuke y confiaba en Juugo. Y eran demonios. Ellos la protegían. ¿Por qué hacerles algo así? Sí más bien, la seguían cuidando, a su manera, pero lo hacía._

_No sería capaz de llegar a cometer algo tan descabellado como eso y estalló._

—_¡BASTAAAAAAAAA! —_

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente y pestañeó varias veces. Regresó al santuario raro ese. Delante de ella se encontraba el cristal que le pareció la cosa más sagrada del mundo y giró a ver a Sasuke. Viéndola fijamente, y pensó en las voces de antes. No podría ser capaz. Sasuke estaba a cuatro metros de ella, y aun así, apostaría lo que fuera ya que estaba cien por ciento segura que él la recastaría si algo malo le llegase a suceder en ese mismo momento. _

_Sasuke tenía que explicarle muchísimas cosas._

_Volvió su vista al cristal y con suma prudencia tomó el objeto en sus manos._

_Al instante muchas, muchísimas imágenes pasaron como ráfaga antes su ojos que veían a la nada. No sabía si era un futuro, un pasado o un presente. Todas pasaron a gran velocidad por su mente. ¿Acaso era una visión? Lo que no supo entender fue, que todo se quedó en blanco y ella perdió el conocimiento, física y mentalmente agotada._

_::End Flashback::_

—S-asuk-e—Murmuró dormida.

Sasuke observó la escalera y luego a la dirección donde la pelirosa se encontraba. Reconoció esa voz. Lo estaba llamando en sueños. En ese momento no entendía porqué la chica había caído desplomada en el suelo al tomar el cristal. ¿No se suponía que ella era la única que podía cargar el poder del cristal? A lo mejor era más fuerte de lo que pensó.

—Había pensado, que si Sasuke la lleva a las montañas del oeste, podríamos hacer bastante tiempo para que Madara y su gente tarde en llegar a ella. —Hizo una pausa.— O nos arriesgamos, y lo enfrentamos.

—Sería una jugada de doble filo.— Intervino Kushina seriamente.— Sasuke-kun es el que podría contra él, aunque sí lo pensamos bien, Sasuke-kun puede derrotarlo.

—Que Sasuke-kun sea inmortal, no quiere decir que no puede caer ante ese mal rey demonio.— Dijo el rubio. Kushina asintió dándole la razón a su amado esposo. En cambio Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso lo había llamado débil? _Hmp maldito rayo amarillo._

—La cuestión es que: ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentarlo, Sasuke-kun?—Preguntó Kushina con un rastro de preocupación, directamente a el pelinegro con expresiones indescifrable.

El asintió. No tenía miedo. Sin embargo, las imagen de sus padres llegaron a su cabeza. ¿Ellos estarían de acuerdo? Claro que sí, dijo su mente. Se vengaría de una vez por todas y así su venganza se consumará completamente.

—Sasuke-kun, sabemos el daño que ha causado Madara—le dijo a Sasuke. —Te ayudaremos en todo. Y ayudaremos Sakura-chan en todo lo que sea posible si es dar nuestra vida por ella.— Kushina fue esta vez la que habló.

—Le debemos mucho a esa niña.— aflora Kushina con amor.— Deseo que despierte para conocerla. — Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo.

Sasuke sonrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Kushina en cierto modo se parecía a su madre, aunque la madre de Sasuke no era tan escandalosa como ella, pero sí que tenían cosas parecidas.

—Ocultaremos a Sakura hasta que la faceta de la tercera luna desaparezca. Si no me equivoco, es el cumpleaños número dieciocho de ella, ¿Verdad Sasuke?— preguntó, y Sasuke hizo cara de ¿Crees que lo sé todo? Y el rayo amarillo le respondió con una cara de ¿Crees que me creo ese cuento?

—Hmp.—

—Hay una pequeña aldea a lo lejos de esas montañas, llamada Konoha. Hemos estado ahí.— Anunció el peloamarillo de ojos profundamente azules.

—¿Que tan lejos estás?—

—A seis días de aquí a paso humano. Un día con tus poderes.— Respondió.— Estaría bien para Sakura el recorrido de unos tres a cuatro días, ya que le afectaría el desplazamiento espacio-tiempo.

—bien. Llegaremos alrededor de tres días.—

—El padre de Sakura, ¿Lo sabe, Sasuke-kun?—preguntó la pelirroja. Éste, no respondió. Kushina entendió que no. —Deberías decirle. Así evitamos que haga planes locos y se una a nosotros.

—No. Un buen padre no permitiría que esto le sucediera a su hija. No la protegió lo suficiente. —

—¿No te parecen diecisiete años, los suficiente?—

—No. Al Sakura salir de esa barrera, todo se arruinaría y él lo sabía. —respondió enojado— Orochimaru ordenó que entraran, y lo lograron tan fácil, que pienso que Sakura realmente no estuvo bajo ningún cuidado.

—Ya veo. De igual manera, es su padre y merece saber dónde está ella.—

—hmp. —

—Kakashi podría ayudarnos. —dijo Kushina, y ambos hombres asintieron.

—Lo contactaré. —

—¡Ya estoy en casa'Dattebayo!— hizo la entrada un rubio joven con ojos azules, de la misma edad de Sasuke.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Saludo su madre.— Estamos aquí.

El rubio se adentro a la casa con una sensación rara en la boca del estómago. Y atravesó el umbral y lleno a su destino, quedando perplejo..

—¡SASUKE-TEME!— GRITÓ EMOCIONADO abalanzándose encima del pelinegro.—¡Ya era hora'dattebayo!

—Apartate dobe— ordenó el pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos. Dándole unos golpes en la costillas al rubio.

— ¡Malnacido teme! Me la pagarás —gritó a punto de propinarle un golpe a Sasuke. Siendo su madre que les golpeara a ambos como si se trataran de solo unos niños.

—¡Comportense los dos que hay visitas!— Regañó Kushina, mejor conocida como la Habanera sangrienta. Los dos obedecieron al instante.—

—¿Visitas? —Frunció el ceño y vio a todos lados.—Madre no hay nadie por aquí, Solo baka-suke'dattebayo—se sobó el lugar afectado.

—Dobe.—Murmuró Sasuke por lo debajito. Naruto era más estúpido de lo normal. ¿Acaso no sentía la presencia de Sakura o de Juugo por lo menos? ¡Vaya que era estúpido!

—Teme.—

—Usurantokachi—

—Les daré a los dos una buena golpiza.— Amenazó Kushina con los puños al aire para ver finalmente que ambos se callaban,— Naruto-kun, no puedo creer que seas tan cabeza hueca y tan tan escandaloso sabiendo que Sakura-chan está aquí'dattebane.

—¡¿NANI?!— Recibió un golpe bien fuerte de su madre.

—Qué hagas silencio, idiota.—Ordenó la mujer de largo cabello rojo.— Está dormida.

—¡Sakura-chan está aquí! ¿Cómo será? A puesto que será hermosa. ¡Tan hermosa como su nombre'dattebayo! ¿Verdad Sasuke?—Lo dijo con una sola intención, sabiendo el significado de aquel nombre para Sasuke. No por algo lo conocía de toda la vida, y vaya que tenían bastantes años de vida.

—Estúpido.—murmuró ignorándolo.

Se despertó algo alterada, una muy fina capa de sudor cubría su piel. ¡Malditos sueños locos! ¡Jesús!

—¡Déjenme respirar! —Pidió. Se quitó levemente los mechones que tenía en la cara, haciéndolos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Un momento... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida? ¿Donde rayos se encontraba? Supuso que ya había pasado unas cuantas horas.

Antes de vociferar algo más, escuchó a varias personas discutir amanamente. ¡Vayan que eran escandalosos! Rápidamente escaneó el lugar, ¿Un cuarto? Nada feo, verdaderamente acogedor, la luz era segada por las cortinas estratégicamente, bien colocadas.

Se levantó.

—S-sasuke.—Llamó pero el silencio fue su respuesta.—¿Estás aquí?— volvió a preguntar, pero aquella habitación estaba vacía, solo ella se encontraba. Alcanzó a ver la puerta y la abrió y empezó a caminar. Se volvió a preguntar cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero más importante… ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Y por qué rayos no se encontraba a su lado? ¿¡Acaso la había abandonado!?

—¡Imposible!—murmuró. Escuchó las voces aún mucho más cerca. ¿Quienes eran?

—¡Teme! Cuéntales a mis padres cómo fue que te sentiste atraído por el color rosa de los cerezos en flor?— comenzó Naruto. _Qué chillion, _pensó Sakura al instante_._

—Hmp. Serás idiota.— _¡Sasuke! _

—La madre de Sasuke-kun me contó que esa era su flor favorita, los cerezos. Sasuke-kun decía que los pétalos de cerezo al caer eran la cosa más adorable que pudiera existir.— Habló Kushina sonriendo. _¿Sasuke-kun? _El Sasuke-panel de hielo silencioso- que ella conocía no diría algo así_. _Bueno tampoco era que la chica tenía años conociendo al témpano de hielo, pero en todo el tiempo -tres días- que había estado con él, no hacía más que ser el verdadero señor amargado, y no podía creer que él, pudiera decir algo así taaaaaan cursi. Y recordó que la familia de él ya no estaba en este mundo, ¿Había sido hace mucho tiempo? O fue reciente? ¡Rayos! ¡Quería saberlo!

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso era el centro de burlas? Que no se olvidaran quien era él, que él podía disponer de un lindo chidori si quisiera y freírlos a todos en una milésima de segundo, y que sus risas pudiera enviarlas a una dimensión paralela donde sólo se podrían escuchar sus propios lamentos, claro, si él quisiera.

—No es mucha coincidencia que Anastasia le haya puesto ese nombre a Sakura-chan, eh Sasuke-kun?— _¿Que decía? ¿Esa mujer conocía a su madre? Le decía Sasuke-kun a Sasuke y a ella Sakura-chan, ¿Por que?_

—Sakura-chan entonces ha de ser muy bonita-dattebayo— Dijo sonriendo.

_El chillon le decía a ella bonita. ¿Quién era él? Sakura-chan..._

—Es muy bonita.— Dijo Minato.—Puede confundirse con Anastasia, pero son totalmente diferentes.

_Ahora quién era él… su voz era suave. ¿Acaso la conocía? _

Sasuke hizo buen gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio cabeza hueca. Naruto entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con suma cautela y sonrió.

—¿Acaso te gusta baka-suke?—Preguntó bromeando Naruto. Sasuke lo miró con odio. ¿Que disparates estaba diciendo ese idiota? Hmp. ¡Que ridiculo bobe!

_¿Le decía baka a Sasuke? ¿Quién era ellos? Y ¿Por qué tenían tanta familiaridad con Sasuke? No era como en la guarida de bestias..._

—Cállate dobe.— _¡Sasuke estoy aquí! _

Yo no soportaba la incertidumbre. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de ella? O la estaba ignorando. No lo sabía, pero quería que la notara y le explicara qué hacía ahora en esa casa acogedora y porque la dejaba ir libremente por ahí. ¡_Sasuke!_

—S-sasuke.—Llamó desde muy atrás, muy junta de la pared la pelirosa tomando su vestido verde pálido entre sus manos, en síntoma de estar nerviosa.

Todos los presentes giraron a ver a la recién llegada, el primero en levantarse fue Naruto en ir a por ella.

—¡WOOOOO! ¿Sakura-chan? ¡Eres más bella de lo que imaginé'dattebayo !— la pelirosa retrocedió con cautela.

—_¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me dices Sakura-chan?_—

—¡Sakura-chan!— Se apresuró a abrazarla, sin embargo ella respondió:

—¡N-no te me acerques!— acusó con el dedo índice.—S-sasuke.

—Naruto-kun.. espera.— Llamó su madre entendiendo la reacción de la pelirosa. Para ella, todos los que estaban ahí eran desconocidos, claro, excepto Sasuke.

El pelinegro se levantó y le dio un sorondo golpe en la cabeza al rubio y pasó por él, llegando hasta su cometido.

—Serás dobe.— se colocó delante de la pelirosa.—¿Qué sucede?

—Y-yo…— tragó.— Desperté y no te encontraba. Entré en pánico. _Y escuché a todos estos desconocidos y..._

—Aa.— Fue su respuesta. Se volteo para presentar a los "Desconocidos" y Sakura le tomó velozmente la mano antes de que Sasuke pensara dejarla sola una vez más con esa gente que verdaderamente no conocía. Él sólo la vio de reojo.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN! Siempre quise conocerte—Gritó Naruto aún emocionado.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me conoces?— Preguntó escondida detrás de la espalda de Sasuke. Ajá ahora sí era valiente, obvio, tener a un muy fuerte demonio protegiéndote, entonces que se atrevan a venir los que querían hacerle daño pues, Sasuke los acabaría a todos.

Kushina sonrió abiertamente. Que interesante.

—Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, Sakura-chan. Seguro no recuerdas nada acerca de mí porque eras apenas una linda bebé.— comenzó. Señaló a Minato.— Él es Minato Namikaze. Mi esposo y padre del loco ese que está delante de Sasuke-kun.—

—¿Sasuke-kun?— Susurró y vio la espalda de Sasuke. _¿Sasuke-kun?_ Ellos se conocían.

.— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tu próximo esposo. — Gritó alegre

—¿Eh?—

Fue esta vez Kushina quien le propinó un mamonazo a Naruto.

—¿Serás idiota Naruto-kun? ¿Ya no estás saliendo con esa chica Hyuga?—

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.—Tienes razón madre. Solo bromeaba. Yo amo a Hinata-chan.

—Usurantonkachi.— Respondió Sasuke. _¿Sasuke? _La pelirosa se sorprendió. La familiaridad que tiene Sasuke con estas personas era totalmente sorprendente.

—Oh vamos Sakura-chan, aléjate de ese teme'Dattebayo. — lloró.

—Baka.

—¡Teme!—

—hmp.—

Ahora bien, tiene a Kushina esposa del señor mayor rubio que se llama Minato, que es padre del rubio menor entrepito Naruto. Ok, con eso estaba bien. La cuestión era ahora; ¿Que eran de Sasuke?

—¿Y Juugo-san?— preguntó la pelirosa a Sasuke ignorando olímpicamente al rubio. Era una pregunta con dos finalidades, saber si estaba bien el pelinaranja y, donde se encontraba.

—Está afuera.—respondió Sasuke de una forma que no había hecho antes. ¿Acaso eran las personas que estaban ahí? Haciéndolo menos frío.

—¿Sakura-chan tienes hambre?—preguntó Kushina.— Tienes horas dormida, así que pienso que tendrás. Podría prepararte algo, mientras te respondo todas las preguntas que surcan tu mente.

Sasuke instantáneamente frunció el ceño. No le gustaba mucho la idea que digamos.

—Oh vamos Sasuke-kun, estoy segura que Sakura-chan está más que interesada en aclarar muchas cosas— dijo de forma cantarina, burlándose del pelinegro que la veía con caras de muy pocos amigos.

Sasuke giró su cara para ver a la pelirosa, a lo mejor la podría convencer de que… ¡Demonios!

—Tsk.—

La cara de la pelirosa era un poema viendo a la pelirroja soplona. Había dado en el puto clavo, en la intriga y la curiosidad de la pequeña Sakura-chan. Ya no había ninguna vía de escape.

La pelirroja sonrió de par a par, sacándole la lengua a Sasuke, pues ella había vencido esa contienda.

_Maldita Habanera Sangrienta._—Vociferó en su mente el de ojos ónix.

—Ya sabía que algo así sucediera, Orochimaru.—Hizo una pauso y lo observó detenidamente.

—No es mi batalla. Si participo o no, es mi problema.—

—Madara-sama está bastante molesto.—

—¿Y?— Rodó los ojos con infinita paciencia.—Por mi que traiga todas las tormentas eléctricas a este insignificante mundo, me da igual. Sólo quiero sacar algo de provecho con todo esto.

—¿Por qué ordenaste que sacaran a la chica? No te creo tan estúpido como para arriesgarte a ti mismo. Sasuke pudo haberte matado en dos segundo, si lo hubiese querido.—musitó con algo de frialdad— o ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros ignoramos?

—hmm.—Orochimaru sonrió.— Tienes razón. Sasuke es muy fuerte _pero tiene una gran debilidad. _**(N/A: Lo que dijo en "cursiva" es su pensamiento. Es decir, se lo reservó para sí mismo. :))**

—¿Que puedo saber yo, más que ustedes? El consejo lo sabe todo, mucho más que esta vieja serpiente.— Dijo, el sarcasmo brotó de sus palabras, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido totalmente, y eso, para Orochimaru estuvo bien, estuvo más que bien.

—Lo que vendrá ahora es un Madara-sama queriendo acabar con medio mundo buscando a la chica pelirosa esa.— Siguió la conversación.— Cuéntame. ¿Por qué?

—No dirás que por mi culpa, Madara hará tal cosa.— Rió.

—Orochimaru—Sentenció con molestia.—¿Qué provecho quieres sacar? ¿El que Sasuke no te mate?— Preguntó.—O… ¿No morir?

—Eso es muy poco hasta para ti.—

—¿Entonces?...—

—Bien, te contaré un poco, pero antes...—Sus ojos se llenaron de seriedad.—¿De qué lado estás?—

—Del lado victorioso, ¿No?—

—Hmp. Destruí la barrera con ayuda de Juugo para poderla sacar, sin decirle nada a Sasuke. Creo que la podemos convertir a nuestro favor. Es decir, hacerla una verdadera arma.

—¿Que?—

—Cómo oyes. El único problema es Sasuke, él no permitirá que algo así le sucediera a la hija de su amada pelirosa.—

—Convertirla en un arma, puede significar que también nos pueda destruir, Orochimaru. —

—Sí, pero… se puede jugar con su mente.— Río.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir...—

—Fácil.

—Sasuke no lo va a permitir.—

—Por supuesto que no.—Se cruzó los brazos.— ¿Que tu piensas?

—Pienso que estás loco.— El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada. —Es un riesgo. Es preferible que esté con Sasuke y no se vuelva contra los demonios.

—No piensas en nada ¿Verdad?—hizo una pausa tras suspirar— En primer lugar fue Anastasia que usó el poder del cristal y nos quitó la inmortalidad, para que algún día esa pelirosa nos eliminara, sin embargo, ella no conoce nada acerca de esto.

—Su padre…

—Su padre no le dijo nada, y muy conveniente para mi.—

El enmascarado se levantó y frunció el ceño bajo la misma.

—Si es así como dices, te apoyaré—

—¡Vaya que bueno!—Vociferó el pelinegro con los brazos arriba. _Idiota Danzo. Sasuke acabará con tu vida, rata insignificante._

_¿No decían por ahí que la curiosidad mató al gato? A ese hombre, Danzo, la curiosidad lo iba a devorar entero. _

Llevó un trozo de tarta de manzana a su boca, realmente estaba delicioso. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos pedazos había comido en ese momento, ¡Vaya que estaban fascinantes! Quitándole el hecho de que tenía un hambre bestial, estaban divinos.

—¡Están muy buenos!— Exclamó con ánimo. Kushina sonrió con cariño. Las mejillas de Sakura sonrojaron…

_Es muy bonita._—Pensó la pelirosa.

—Gracias Sakura-chan.— Musitó despacio.

—¿Usted de donde conoce a Sasuke?— preguntó una vez que había terminado de tragar. No quería parecer grosera, aunque la curiosidad la estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.

—Ow sí, tienes razón… ¡La historia!—

.

.

—Bueno, lo conozco desde que era un bebé.— comenzó-

—¿Bebé? Pero… E-el es...— ¿Podía decir eso? Sasuke era un demonio, y esas personas lo conocían muy bien.

Kushina rió un poco.

—Aunque no lo creas… nacemos siendo bebés'dattebane.—

—¿Nacemos?...— preguntó, Kushina asintió como si le explicara a un niño.— Eso quiere decir que… usted es…

—Sip. Minato, Naruto y yo. Somos demonios.— Kushina llevó sus manos a la mejillas de Sakura.

—Espero que no nos me tengas miedo, Sakura-chan.— dijo cálidamente para abrazarla.

De la impresión Sakura abrió su boca, al mismo tiempo algo cálido se arrojó en su corazón. ¿Que era eso? ¿Que era ese sentimiento que hacía que sus ojos se humedecieron? Era muy cálido y muy… amoroso. ¿Era ella? ¿Era la señora Kushina? ¡Eso era! ¡Sus sentimientos! Algo parecido cuando estaban en la cueva con Sasuke.

—No puedo tenerle miedo, es muy buena— Dijo sonriendo levemente.

—¡SÍ!- Ahora la historia.

.

—Sasuke-kun pertenece a un clan muy, realmente muy fuerte y no sólo eso… es un clan de linaje especial.

—¿Linaje especial?

—Síp. Son descendientes directo del primer demonio. El clan Uchiha se convertiría en la primera familia de demonios de sangre real.

—¿Sasuke es un U-Uchicha?—

La peliroja dio una respuesta afirmativa.

_Sasuke es un príncipe demonio… ?_—Pensó Sakura

.

—A pesar de ser un clan majestuoso y muy fuerte... No podían evitar pelearse entre sí, por el poder. Por eso las cosas siempre terminaban mal.—Entristeció.—Su sed de poder y venganza, va más allá de lo incalculable.

—A pesar de eso… podían llegar amar con mucha devoción. —Sonrió tristemente. —Fugaku y Mikoto se amaron tanto… que… cualquiera cosa podían hacer. De ese amor, nació un hermoso niño. Cabello negro y tez increíblemente blanca, rasgo característicos de los Uchiha.

.

_Ya la historia se le hacía parecida a cierto demonios de ojos profundamente negros._

.

—Todos orgullosos del nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia más prestigiosa. La verdadera prueba comenzó luego. Pasó por muchas cosas...— Sakura escuchaba, Kushina parecía hablar más con ella misma que con la pelirosa.

—Era un niño prodigio. Muchos talentos solo para un demonio tan joven como él, después de todo, era un Uchiha. Eso creó envidia en todo el clan. Aunque pasara todo eso, mi amiga Mikoto daba todo el amor a su hogar, a su esposo y a su hijo, sin saber que llevaba en su vientre a otro Uchiha.

—Las cosas empeoraron. Más hechiceras, más ira, más dolor. Más muertes. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió.— Nació otra bendición. Otro bebé cabello negro, tez blanca. Auténtico Uchiha. Las cosas empezaron a mejorar hasta que…

—Uchiha Madara llegó.— Llegó el rubio mayor de voz suave, Minato.

—¿M-madara?— Frunció el ceño, no sé porque su nombre le sonaba de alguna parte.

—El Rey demonio.—

—Empezó el caos y la destrucción. Todo los clanes se enemistaron. Uchiha, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Hyuga, Nara… todos, comenzó una guerra entre ellos mismos. Volvió el tiempo de angustia y miedo. Algunos demonios si querían vivir tranquilamente...— Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. —Naruto-kun nació semanas después de Sasuke-kun...Luego de eso, fue en ese momento que Uchiha Madara apareció.

—Hechiceras comenzaron a aprovecharse de la situación… son unas… — Tensó la mandíbula con ira.—Asesinaron a toda mi gente. Intentaron hacerlo con mi Naruto-kun también, Itachi-kun lo protegió…

—¿Itachi-kun?— interrumpió sin entender… ¿Quién era él? y más importante.. ¿Por que rayos también se le hacía conocido?

—Hai. El nombre del hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto. Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun.—

—¿Hermano de Sasuke?! Entonces… la fotografía de…—Esperó una respuesta por parte de la peliroja, en sus ojos, sólo vio el dolor reflejado en ellos.

—¿Los padres de Sasuke?—Preguntó temiendo ya la respuesta.

—Ellos… eran la salvación de ese clan, pero… algo terrible sucedió.— las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, recuerdos desagradables, perturbaron su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió?—

—Madara los asesinó...— Un sonido se atoró en la garganta de Sakura. E instantáneamente la pelirosa llevó una mano a su boca.

—¿P-por qué?—

—Sasuke-kun se había enamorado de una hechicera.—

Quedó en shock totalmente. ¿Sasuke enamorado? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

.

.

.

**Es todo por este capítulo… Soy muy mala en dejarlo así, lo siento. **

**Es un mal necesario maujajaja.**

**¡Conociendo a los Namikaze Uzumaki!**

**¿Qué les pareció? jeje, hagánmelo saber en sus comentarios. :3**

**PD: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA. **

**Sakura sabrá mucho más del pasado de Sasuke en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Se van a aclarar muchas cosas para nuestr a pelirosa favorita :3**

**Besos. Besos. Besos. **

**Matta ne. ~ **


End file.
